Rosalina and Cream Undercover: A Rebooting Story
by EBCrazy2
Summary: This story is a REBOOT/REMAKE of the original Fanfic. Rosalina and Cream ended up in Lego City and realized that Princess Peach and Amy have gone missing in Lego City. They both have to team up with Chase McCain in order to speed up the investigation on Rex Fury. Meanwhile, The Mario Bros. and Team Sonic were on vacation, but found out it was a scam. CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1: Lego City: Peach X Dunby

**Chapter 1: Lego City: Peach X Dunby**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Being a remake of this Fanfiction, expect to see up to 30% of this story being borrowed from the original.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, series, or anything involved with it. All of the characters, series, etc. belongs to their respective owners._

* * *

The opening is like Paper Mario: The Thousand Years Door. It is zooming to the Mario Bros. House. Parakarry just put the mail in the mailbox and said, "You got mail!". And he flew away.

Luigi go get the mail and he came back inside the house. "Mario! We got mail!", said Luigi.

"Who is it from?", asked Mario.

Luigi looks at the mail and he said, "It's from Princess Peach.", said Luigi.

Mario got excited. "Woo-hoo!", exclaimed Mario running out of his room and sitting down on a chair. "Open it Luigi!", yelled Mario.

Luigi opens the mail just to find out that there are two tickets to Wuhu Island vacation and a letter from Princess Peach.

 _It says: "Dear Mario and Luigi, Please come to Wuhu Island. I sent you those tickets to Wuhu Island because I personally invite you two to my party and have fun with me. Besides, Bowser wouldn't be able to kidnapped me at Wuhu Island. The Miis are truly protective to their Island and you guys deserve a vacation after rescuing me so many times. Yours Truly, Princess Toadstool. Peach."._

Mario and Luigi were very happy to have tickets. "Let's a go!", exclaimed Mario packing his clothes for Wuhu Island in the suitcase.

"Okey-dokey!", exclaimed Luigi happily taking out his suitcase.

They've packed up for vacation and they know where Wuhu Island is hoping to see Princess Peach on the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was running in the desert when suddenly Tails was flying his tornado with Knuckles in it. "Hey Tails, what have you got in the mail today?".

"It's from Blaze. You should read it.", said Tails giving the mail to Sonic.

"Ooh...I bet it's the love letter.", said Knuckles sarcastically and acting like a douche.

"Shut up Knuckles.", said Sonic and he opens the mail to find out that it had 3 tickets in it.

Sonic reads the letter and it says: _Dear Sonic, Today, I'm at the Wuhu Island with Amy and Cream. Come join us if you like! You can run around the island while Knuckles can be boxing and Tails can fly there to see the beauty of Wuhu Island! From, Blaze. P.S.: If you don't know where the Wuhu Island is, go see Princess Peach."._

"Woo! We've got tickets to Wuhu Island!", said Sonic giving Tails and Knuckles a ticket.

Tails take a look at the tickets and said, "Hmmm...something is not right Sonic…".

"You're right Tails, we didn't have any vacation lately…let's just go relax at 'Wuhu Island'. I'm sure Sonic knows where it is.", said Knuckles. Tails decided to dismissed the suspicion on a ticket because they've worked hard to defeat Dr. Eggman's recent evil plan. They need to relax for a while.

"Yeah, you're probably right Knuckles...you know, we should go to Wuhu Island, but we need to find out by traveling to Mario's universe if possible…", said Tails. Tails and Knuckles get off the plane and decided collect 50 rings with Sonic and when they got 50 rings, the giant ring appears and they jump onto the giant ring and warped themselves into the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Amy is looking for Sonic at the Green Hill Zone and she hopes that Sonic is hanging out at Tails's house. When she get there, she opens the door and tries to look for Sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Where are you!? You can't really hide from me!", sanged Amy pressing the buttons hopefully leading to Sonic. And she had been transported to somewhere else.

10 minutes later, Cream thought that Amy might be in Tails' workshop because she knows that Amy can be a stalker to Sonic the hedgehog.

"Amy? Are you in here?", asked Cream.

"Choo?", said Cheese. Cheese is a Chao.

No one was in Tails' Workshop. Cream & Cheese were looking around. Cheese was curious to touch the buttons at Tails' portal. "Cheese? What are you doing?", asked Cream.

Cheese was pressing many buttons. Then, the machine was turned on. Cheese was pressing more buttons again, but Cream told him to stop it.

"Okay Cheese, maybe they're in the portal transporting them somewhere.", said Cream. And Cream activate it and they're sent to somewhere else instead due to Cheese pressing different buttons from Amy.

* * *

Meanwhile for the Mario Bros., they were about to aboard the ship when they see Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles coming together for Wuhu Island.

"Hey Mario! Where are you going to in that ship?!", asked Sonic.

"We are going to Wuhu Island! Where are you guys going?', asked Mario.

"We're also going to the Wuhu Island. We're going to relax. Man, can this boat hurry up!?", said Sonic.

"Let's-a hurry to this boat. The boat is leaving in one minute!", said Luigi.

"Okay! Let's go!", said Tails. And they're all boarded the ship to Wuhu island.

* * *

In Lego City, Princess Peach was on the boat and the Ship Captain asks, "So Princess Peach, are you here for business or pleasure?".

"I'm here for Mayor Gleeson. Mayor Gleeson's law enforcement is pretty strong and I wanted to know how much power does she have to put into law enforcement without losing political freedom!", exclaimed Princess Peach.

"Uh...okay. I guess I have to mark your paperwork as business.", said the Ship Captain marking her paperwork as business.

"And I'm also here to have fun in LEGO city!", squealed Peach.

The Ship Captain is frustrated and yelled, "What the!? Arr! You are so confusing!"

Peach is sad and Toadsworth tells the Captain, "Cheer up Captain. It's not that confusing.".

"But marking both isn't acceptable in paperwork you know? The mayor thinks that marking both of them may be suspicious. And besides, I already mark Princess Peach's paperwork as 'business'.", explained the Ship Captain and he put down the paperwork and holds the wheel.

"Now if you excuse me, as for an old sea dog, I will be able to slide her smoothly into the sea port.", said the Ship Captain and he turned the ship...badly because it crashes into two boats that are already on Auburn Docks.

Princess Peach and Toadsworth got out of the boat and sees Mayor Gleeson.

"Mayor Gleeson!", exclaimed Princess Peach approaching Mayor Gleeson.

"Thank you so much for coming to Lego City Princess Peach.", greeted Mayor Gleeson and she extends her arms to shake Princess Peach's hand. Princess Peach shakes back.

"So what brings you here to my city?", asked Mayor Gleeson.

"Well, we were impressed on how much efforts you put into enforcing the law in Lego city and we wanted to know how you've made it to the point that it lowers the crime.", explained Toadsworth.

"Well, this city is still in a grip of a crime wave, but it did get better because law enforcement lowers the crime.", said Mayor Gleeson walking to her limousine. "You can come on in Princess Peach and...your acquaintance.", invited Mayor Gleeson.

"Yay!", exclaimed Princess Peach and both of them get into the limousine.

"We both want to thank you. And by the way, I'm Toadsworth, her longtime steward.", introduced Toadsworth.

"Nice to meet you.", said Mayor Gleeson and Toadsworth got into the limousine and the driver drove to town hall.

* * *

Amy was transported in Lego City and she screamed, "Sonic! Where are you my love!? Where the heck are you!?".

Amy is looking for Sonic until she bumped into Frank Honey walking around the train station. "Oh...uh...hello officer!", said Amy

Frank Honey looks at Amy Rose as if she is beautiful and greets, "Hi there! I'm Frank Honey!".

"And I'm Amy Rose.", introduced Amy and she shakes hands with Frank. Frank shakes back.

"So...what brings you here in Lego City young lady?", asked Frank.

"I'm looking for Sonic! I KNOW he transported here somewhere!", asked Amy desperately.

"Amy, don't get mad. I'll get you to the Police Station to file a missing person report.", said Frank.

"Thank you!", said Amy with a relief and they both went to the Police Station.

* * *

Meanwhile for Cream & Cheese they were teleported to the Comet Observatory. "Where are we Cheese?", asked Cream. They've looked around and saw a lot of Lumas.

"You're on the Comet Observatory."

Cream & Cheese turn around. "Who are you?", asked Cream.

"I'm Rosalina.", introduced Rosalina. "How about you guys?", asked Rosalina.

"I'm Cream. And this is my friend Cheese.", introduced Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Um, there are Lumas around the observatory and I'm a mother to them...", chuckle Rosalina embarrassingly. She wasn't sure if Cream & Cheese would like to meet those Lumas because if a foreigner meets her "Kids", they might ridicule her or make fun of her.

"Can we see what's inside here?", asked Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Sure, let's get inside my bedroom.", said Rosalina. Rosalina walked to her bedroom and Cream & Cheese are confused while walking behind her.

" _Is this supposed to be her home? If it is, is this her observatory then?",_ thought Cream confusedly.

"Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home, and also home to the Lumas.", said Rosalina. Cream & Cheese were surprised. They have sawn a Luma in her bedroom.

"Mama? Who are they?", asked a Luma.

"These are my new friends, Cream & Cheese.", said Rosalina.

"Hi!", said Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Hello there! I'm a yellow Luma!", introduced the yellow Luma. The yellow Luma saw a Black Luma coming. He'd like to introduce to him. "Here's Polari, he's-"

"My trusted advisor.", said Rosalina cutting off the yellow Luma by putting her hand over his mouth.

She let go of the mouth. "Mama? Why did you cut out what I was going to say?", asked the yellow Luma.

She whispered to him that she's worried if he's going to say something offensive. The Luma knows what's possibly offensive about Polari. He was going to say that it her trusted advisor, not a color of a Luma. Rosalina apologizes. The Luma accepts her apology.

"Would you two like a cup of tea?", said Rosalina.

"Sure! I love tea!", exclaimed Cream. "Choo!", said Cheese.

"Well then! Let's have a cup of tea then!", exclaimed Polari. And they all have a cup of tea in her bedroom...

* * *

Meanwhile, after Amy filed a missing person report of "Sonic the Hedgehog" at the LCPD (Lego City Police Department), she ask Frank to go on the tour of the Police Station.

"Sure! I would show you around the police station!", exclaimed Frank and Amy follows Frank Honey around the station.

Then, the Police Chief Marion Dunby had got out of the elevator, holding his communicator talking to the mayor saying, "Fine, Madam Mayor, I'll brief the officers on Rex, but I'll say he's long gone from here!".

"Meddling fool! Hiring Chase McCain to protect Princess Peach wasn't enough! What if Chase has been knocked out!?", said Dunby to himself.

Then, Princess Peach and Toadsworth walked into the Police Station and Princess Peach saw Amy. "Hi Amy!", said Princess Peach waving to Amy.

Amy saw her and said, "Hi Princess Peach? What are you doing here in this police station?".

"The Princess and I were very impressed on how the law enforcement is actually decreasing crime in Lego City so we visit here on making relations with the Mayor of Lego City. What are you doing here in the Police Station?", asked Toadsworth.

"I was filing a missing person report on 'Sonic'.", answered Amy while walking close towards Princess Peach.

When Peach and Amy are close to each other, Frank hugs both of them and happily said, "Are you two old friends?".

Then, Mayor Gleeson walked in and said, "Okay, let's get back to our business Princess Peach and where's Chase McCain? We need him in order to protect possible kidnapping from Rex Fury. He is still dangerously out there!", exclaimed Mayor Gleeson.

Then, the elevator door open and Chase McCain appeared. "Hi, I'm Chase McCain!", said Chase to Princess Peach walking towards her.

"Hi! I'm Princess Peach!", exclaimed Peach shaking hands with her. Peach pointed at Toadsworth for Chase and said, "This is my longtime stewardess, Toadsworth."

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. McCain. I heard you've catched Rex Fury in space 4 years ago!", exclaimed Toadsworth.

"I may have defeated Rex, but Dunby made the actual arrest again. Unfortunately though, he escaped...again…", said Chase.

Peach pointed out to Amy for Chase and said, "This is my friend, Amy Rose. We were on the Olympics.".

Amy approaches Chase and shakes hands with him and asked, "Hey Officer Chase, how are you doing?".

"Fine. How are you doing today?", asked Chase McCain while shaking hands with Amy.

"I'm Good! Thank you!", thanked Amy.

"I'm Frank Honey everyone!", exclaimed Frank happily. Everyone in the police station was silent, Crickets are making their noises, and Frank freezes his pose.

"Uh, everyone knows who you are Frank.", spoked Chase.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Honey!", greeted Toadsworth.

"I hope you don't get stung by bees Honey…", trailed off Dunby.

"Now Princess Peach, let's get going to your Hotel where you will be staying.", said Mayor Gleeson.

"Can I come with you Princess Peach? I was transported here because I was looking for my Sonic. And besides, I honestly have no place to stay unless the police station allows me-"

"No. No. No. No. No. I can't let anyone stay in this police station overnight. I fear that Rex Fury will steal my food and my chair.", explained Chief Dunby.

Mayor Gleeson was thinking about it for a moment and said, "Sure, you can bring your friend Amy along with you, but we're going to need extra security besides Chase McCain...where's the Mario Bros. anyway?".

"Um...they're supposed to be on the boat with us, but for some reason, they hadn't come. We've sent them a letter...I supposed that the Mushroom Kingdom mail has lost a letter?", questioned Toadsworth.

Mayor Gleeson felt a bit more worried about it. "Is there any high ranking police officer that will stay overnight?", asked Mayor Gleeson.

"Uh, nope. The high ranking officers are willing to work overnight...solving mystery murder cases…uh, how about me?", asked Dunby.

Mayor Gleeson thought for a moment. She realizes that Dunby wouldn't be a good fit because of his habit that happened 6 years ago. She knows that Dunby is tough, but unfair and sometimes, hypocritical. "I'm sorry Chief Dunby, I don't think you would be a good fit because I honestly think you would sleep too easily at night.", answered Mayor Gleeson.

Dunby was angry, but at the same time, he was feared. He feared of getting his ass kicked again by Gleeson before Chase actually came to the station and so he replied, "That's fine with me…".

"Pick me! Pick me!", said Frank excitedly.

"If I were you Mayor Gleeson, I would choose Frank Honey. He's a nice guy because when I was transported in this world, Frank Honey here brings me to the police station and I'm feeling safe with him.", explained Amy Rose. Frank is acting really happy.

"Hmm...I think he looks like that he wants to stay overnight…", responded Peach.

"This Gentlemen will do.", suggested Toadsworth.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this: Yes, Frank Honey can come with Chase McCain to do protection on both the Princess and the Hedgehog.", answered Mayor Gleeson. Frank Honey cheered while Chase's reaction is mixed because of how Frank can be a bit of strain to care for.

"I guess I needed a person to talk to anyway…", trailed off Chase McCain.

"All right Chase McCain! You and I are both going to be sleepover buddies!", exclaimed Frank.

"Uh...we are protecting both of them by watching anything suspicious overnight Frank…", trailed off Chase McCain and Mayor Gleeson, Peach, Toadsworth walk out of the Police Station. Chase follows them afterwards.

"Oh, right.", said Frank surprisingly. Chase looks at him weirdly. Frank looks at Amy and exclaims, "Don't worry Amy, I will help you find Sonic Hedgehog!".

"Thank you Frank!", exclaimed Amy happily and she goes out after Mayor Gleeson walking out of the Police Station with Peach, Toadsworth, and Chase waiting for them. Frank follows soon after.

"Come on everyone, let's get into the limousine right now. The Princess and I have a lot to talk about in that hotel.", said Mayor Gleeson and Mayor Gleeson got into the Limousine first, then Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Amy, Chase, and finally Frank. They were all going to a hotel where the Princess will be staying.

 **Can we guarantee that Princess Peach will not be kidnapped? What happens with the Mario Bros. and Team Sonic? Find out the next chapter of this Fanfic! To be continued...**

 **Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Triple Trouble Story

**Chapter 2: A Triple Trouble Story**

The Mario Bros. and Team Sonic were enjoying the boat ride to Wuhu Island at sunset. Mario & Sonic were sitting on a beach chair pouring their alcoholic drinks into their glass.

"Woo-hoo! We're-a goin to Wuhu Island!", exclaimed Mario happily holding a glass of drink.

"Yes! Exactly Mario! Woo!", exclaimed Sonic. And they both clink their glass of drink and drink it from the glass.

While on the ship, Luigi and Tails talks about the letter that they've received in their room.

"Hmm...does Princess Peach usually write in cursive?", asked Tails.

"No. Princess Peach usually writes letter in a normal way.", answered Luigi. Tails felt like there is suspicion on these letter that they've received.

"Now that you mentioned it, Blaze doesn't usually send by mail. Because she lives in the other dimension, she usually tells anyone personally if there's something going on.", said Tails. Luigi also felt the suspicion from the letters that they've received.

The announcement came and said, "We have arrived Wuhu Island! I repeat, We have arrived at Wuhu Island!".

Mario and Sonic cheered and they've packed their bag to get going into Wuhu Island. Tails, Luigi, and Knuckles were following behind them with their packed stuff inside their suitcase.

They were stopped by the ticket guy who scans tickets with their scanner. "Please give us your tickets.", asked the ticket guy.

"Sure!", exclaimed Mario and he took out his boat ticket to be scanned with. The ticket guy scans the ticket and...the scanner is acting funny.

"Whoa! What just happened!?", exclaimed Tails.

"Either the ticket has issues reading the code bar or it wants to know the price.", explained the ticket guy. "Uh...Let me scan this again.", said the ticket guy and he re-scanned the ticket and it worked this time on Mario's ticket. Mario goes and waits for them to be done.

Luigi gives the ticket guy a ticket to scan it and when he scans the ticket, the scanner shows the price of the ticket. "What!? This can't be right! $16!? I have got to hold up the ticket…", surprised the ticket guy. He holds it and sees that the ticket is LEGITIMATE because of a hidden shiny foil on the ticket that shows the Wuhu Island logo. He scans it again and it works again. Luigi was able to go with Mario.

"See you guys in-a hotel room!", said Mario waving goodbye along with Luigi to Team Sonic.

"See ya Mario!", said Sonic waving goodbye to Mario. "Now it's time to scan my ticket.", said Sonic and he gave the ticket guy a ticket and when he scans it…

"What!? Why is this ticket asks for swiping a credit card!? Is this ticket even LEGIT!?", yelled the Ticket Guy. The ticket scanning people came by and asked, "What's wrong Hudson?".

"Well, when I scan the ticket for the first time, the ticket asks for the price, and I was like 'Whaaa!?', then on the second time, the ticket scanner works and it work everything just fine Brittany.", explained Hudson.

"Hmm...it's not surprising anyway since our scanner has been acting like that and our manager told me that it's too expensive to afford an updated ticket scanner which cost like…$25,000 each. Technology is quick these days and more expensive...now let's get going and get this done.", explained Brittany.

Hudson scans Sonic bar code again and it works. "You see what I mean? It still works, but not like it was used to be.", said Brittany and Hudson agree on this matter. Sonic left the ship.

"Next!", exclaimed Hudson and Knuckles hold up a ticket and he scanned it. His scanner reads: _License Plate Code: IH8-Y0U._ Hudson disregards it and re-scans the ticket only this time...it works! Knuckles was good to go.

Brittany looked at Tails and said, "Can I scan your ticket?".

"Sure.", said Tails taking out his ticket. "Here you go!", exclaimed Tails holding up his ticket and she scans it. When it scans, it reads, _Error code 51030: Unable to Connect your Wireless Network._ "That's strange. The scanner isn't connected to the internet...in fact...it isn't supposed to be…", trailed off Brittany and she scans it again and it works. Tails left the ship approved.

"No wonder it took so long to get out of the ship.", said Sonic.

"Yeah...the tickets that we have...I hope we didn't get in trouble with it.", worried Tails.

"What are you talking about Tails!? Didn't you hear them say that the scanner that they're currently having is not updated due to its expensiveness? Because she said it happens often.", said Knuckles being pissed off.

"Knuckles, those error codes weren't normal. Sonic's Ticket made the scanner want to swipe a credit card, your ticket was scanned as a license plate number, and my ticket was scanned as an error code for the wireless network. Something is definitely not right with these tickets.", explained Tails.

"Come on guys! We need to get to Cocoba Hotel right now!", exclaimed Sonic with frustration and he walked to the hotel. Tails and Knuckles walked with Sonic as the argument goes on about the tickets.

"Tails. You just don't know how to appreciate of receiving a vacation!", exclaimed Knuckles.

"I do know how to appreciate of having a vacation! You don't know its validity. That's like receiving a Wario Land 4 game cartridge and being published by the ACTUAL Warioware Inc. while the real publisher said 'Licensed by Nintendo'.", explained Tails giving examples to Knuckles.

"Hey-a guys! Come-a join the party! It's-a lot of fun!", exclaimed Mario waving and they all rush to join the Mario Party and they hope that they can afford to stay in Cocoba/Bordeaux hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase McCain and Frank Honey are at the Honey Hotel with Princess Peach and Amy in their rooms. They were guarding it for the night.

Princess Peach and Amy are getting ready for bed and Chase McCain stands behind Princess Peach's closed doors while Frank Honey stand behind Amy's closed doors and they have stand guard for the night.

An hour later, Frank Honey opens the door quietly and Chase asked quietly, "Frank!? What are you doing!?".

"I just wanted to know what kind of underwear do hedgehogs wear.", whispered Frank.

"No Frank! We're not supposed to be looking at Amy's underwear! We're supposed to be standing guard outside!", quietly yelled Chase McCain but Frank ignores Chase's orders.

When Frank was about to get close to Amy, Chase grabs Frank and throws him out of the room. Chase looks angry and Frank was feeling nervous on what Chase is going to do with him.

"Frank, if you don't start behaving like an actual police officer, I will tell Dunby of what you did when you were on-"

The sound of a vase has been broken. Chase and Frank hears it. "Look, I'll set the punishment aside if you can be an actual police officer.", whispered Chase.

"I am an actual police officer…", whispered Frank.

"Okay, there may be robbers who were either after your parent's money or after the Princess and the Hedgehog so let's get going, quietly.", whispered Chase. Frank nodded.

They were going downstairs quietly and the "robbers" somehow knew that the Police were coming downstairs. You know what they do? Make more noise by breaking a huge lamp.

Chase didn't want to stray away from the door that has the Princess behind it and the door that has the Hedgehog in it so he move about a few stairs at a time to make sure he didn't go too far away from the door. Frank on the other hand, decided to go one floor at a time because he didn't want the robbers getting away with his parents properties.

The "robbers" were hearing the steps of an officer. They decided to break one more thing: A book shelf by tipping over it.

When Frank was coming quickly, the "robbers" had to make an escape. By the time that Frank got down there, he screamed "NO!" very loudly. The "robbers" have already escaped and Chase McCain was worried about what was going on with Frank and he decided to go downstairs immediately.

The closed doors in Princess Peach's Room and Amy's Room had no effect because they were on a deep sleep due to the fact that under the door, it was a noise stopper. It couldn't make any sound came into the room.

Bowser had used the warp pipe in attempt to kidnap Princess Peach, but because it was so dark in the room that he ended up in the wrong room. He instead went to Amy's Room and Bowser instead kidnap Amy Rose.

"Get out of here you beast!", said Amy Rose. And Amy tries to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer, but Bowser grabs her before she makes her hammer appear by Hammerspace.

"If I can't beat that dratted Mario, I'll start here!", said Bowser. And he also left a letter to Mario:

 _Dear Pesky Plumbers, the koopalings and I have kidnapped Princess Peach. I dare you to find her if you can! Muhahahaha!_

 _-Bowser_

"Ahh! Sonic! Where are you!?", screamed Amy.

It was intended for the Mario Bros. to pay up for Princess Peach. But instead, he left the letter at Amy's room.

Dr. Eggman had flyed his Egg Mobile and stops at the window assumed to be Amy Rose. Dr. Eggman open the window quietly and Dr. Eggman insteads kidnaps Princess Peach.

"Ahh! Mario!", yelled Princess Peach while struggling to get out of Dr. Eggman's grip. But his grip is tight enough not to let it loose.

"Shut up!", said Dr. Eggman. And he left a note saying:

 _If you want to see your girlfriend again Sonic, you'll have to to find and defeat me! -Dr. Eggman_

Dr. Eggman's letter was intended for Sonic to pay up for his ransom for Amy, instead he leaves it in Princess Peach's room.

"Mario!", yelled Princess Peach.

"Sonic!", yelled Amy.

Both villains realized that they got the wrong ones, but they decided to keep them for their own reasoning.

Chase and Frank discusses with Frank's parents about the situation.

"Thank goodness that they haven't stolen anything important. In fact, NOTHING has been stolen.", said Mr. Honey.

"Not even the money!?", exclaimed Chase McCain with a surprised look.

"Not even our cash.", said Mrs. Honey and she decided to check her cashier one more time and...it still have the cash in it. "Yep. We still have our cash.", said Mrs. Honey.

"If there's robbers in the house, why didn't they rob the place?", questioned Chase McCain.

"Frank, maybe your horse has came for my peaches.", said Mrs. Honey.

"Peaches? Oh no! I forgot about Princess Peach!", exclaimed Chase McCain worried and he ran upstairs as fast as he can.

He opens the door to see if Princess Peach is fine and…"Hey! It's a cop who's going to get us! Get him!", yelled one of Rex's Men.

Chase defeats them and arrest them in a minute. He realize that Peach is gone. He hold one of Rex's men and demanded, "Where is Princess Peach!?".

"I don't know! We did plan for it, but I think we're too late to do the kidnapping! I think you must've put her in the safe house just so you can have the peaches from the Princess!", confessed one of Rex's men. Chase is very angry to hear that.

Then, Frank barged in and said, "Amy has gone missing too! This isn't good Chase!". Chase felt frustrated and the police were surrounding the Honey Hotel to do an investigation on the incident.

One person came downstairs and saw the police doing an investigation of a break in. "Dang, this place must be screwed up. There's screws all over the floor.", said a customer.

The people who were upstairs were concerned about what's going on downstairs and why. The police told the people upstairs that there's nothing to worry about and go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rosalina, Cream, and Cheese woke up. They've toothbrush and they've eaten breakfast.

After they've eaten breakfast, Rosalina decides to have a discussion with Cream. "So Cream & Cheese, we wanted to know, how did you get to our Comet Observatory?", asked Rosalina.

"Well...back at home, I was trying to look for my friend, Amy. I was trying to look for her because I want to play with her. To have fun. I thought she might be in one of my other friend's home, Tails, because she always stalks on Sonic the Hedgehog, another friend of mine.", explained Cream.

"Choo.", said Cheese.

"Okay...so...what does that have to do with you being here?", asked Rosalina with a skeptic look on her face.

"I saw Tails's Teleportation Device that has been used and so I thought that Amy would go somewhere to find Sonic. We tried using the teleportation device on ourselves just so that we can get to Amy, but then I realize that my friend Cheese must've messed up and so, we were teleported here to your Comet Observatory instead.", explained Cream.

"Choo…", said Cheese sadly.

"It's okay Cheese. We welcome you guys, right Mama?", questioned the Yellow Luma.

"That's right Luma.", said Rosalina to the Yellow Luma. Rosalina turns to Cream and Cheese again and asks, "So...do you want to look around the Mushroom Kingdom? I can take you there with my other friend who is driving Starship Mario…".

"Sure. As long as we can find Amy, I'll be lots of fun!", exclaimed Cream happily.

"Choo! Choo! Choo!", said Cheese excitedly.

"Okay, let's get going then!", exclaimed Rosalina and they all got out of the chair and Rosalina called Lubba.

The Purple Luma drove by and asked, "Hello Rosalina, who's with you today?".

"I'm Cream the Rabbit.", introduced Cream and she pointed out to Cheese and said, "This is my friend Cheese.".

"Choo!", said Cheese happily.

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Lubba! The captain of Starship Mario!", said Lubba to Cream and Cheese. Lubba turns back to Rosalina and ask, "So...where do you want to go today?".

Rosalina was about to say something, but Cream abruptly said, "Can we go to the toy store first?".

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Wait, why do you want to go to the toy store in the Mushroom Kingdom?", questioned Rosalina.

"I've heard that Amy wants a Sonic Amiibo these days, but because it ran out so fast in my home universe that having a Sonic Amiibo is a rare source.", explained Cream.

"Choo.", said Cheese.

Rosalina thought about and ask, "Why doe Amy want a Sonic Amiibo?".

"I don't know...to me, it looks like Mario is telling Sonic, 'It's-a me bro!'.", explained Cream.

"Choo…", said Cheese.

Lubba thought about it for a moment and said, "Maybe that's where the name that Mario came up with. Okay, so are you all ready to go?".

"Yes!", said Rosalina, Yellow Luma, and Cream simultaneously.

"Choo!", said Cheese and they all aboard Starship Mario to the Mushroom Kingdom Toy Store.

When they've arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom Toy Store, Cream and Cheese decided to get out safely and get into the MKTS (Mushroom Kingdom Toy Store). Rosalina and Luma decided to follow Cream and Cheese for safety reasons.

When they got in, they were impressed on how much amount of toys there is. "Wow...I wonder if Amy was inside the toy store for Sonic Amiibo...let's go find her or at the very least, a Sonic Amiibo. I bet she'll love it on her birthday.", said Cream to Cheese.

"Choo!", said Cheese and they went to look for Amy.

Rosalina and Luma were looking for Cream and Cheese in the store. "Cream! Don't leave us behind!", exclaimed Rosalina loudly.

"They must be looking for a Sonic Amiibo Mama. Let's hurry!", exclaimed the Yellow Luma and Rosalina agrees with him. They went to the Amiibo section of the store and when they finally got there, they found Cream and Cheese looking sad.

"There you are Cream. You shouldn't have run off without us. You're a young child and you wouldn't like getting lost at all.", explained Rosalina.

"Look, I was looking for a Sonic Amiibo and when I got there, it sold out. I'm very sorry for being in a rush, but I am really sad right now because if it's sold out, I wouldn't be able to get it for Amy's Birthday…", trailed off Cream sadly.

"Choo…", trailed off Cheese sadly.

Rosalina was disappointed while the Luma decides to ask one of the employees about this situation. The Yellow Luma came back with the one the employees in the store and the Toad employee asks, "So...how can I help you?".

Cream told them about what happened and the Toad employee wondered about it for a moment and said, "Actually, maybe there is something that I can help you with. Why don't you come on to the back of the store with me. Maybe there's an Amiibo that is defective that we can't sell due to a taboo of buying unpleasant things. When bought, it brings you down to a lower status in society. You have to be clean in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's a myth though...or is it?", questioned the Toad employee and the group followed him to the back of the store.

They were at the back of the store and Cream asks, "Why are these rag dolls put into columns?" pointing to rows of rag dolls that looks like a witch that has buttons as an eye and the mouth that is sewn in a cross pattern.

"Oh no...that's an Ashley rag doll. It is made and produced by WarioWare selling their merchandise of themselves (What a narcissist those game developers are). That rag roll is cursed because we think that Ashley who works at Warioware believes in...the devil….", feared the Toad employee. Cream, Cheese, Rosalina, and Luma were shocked to hear about that story.

"We also believed that the doll is completely controlled by Ashley's Magic. Also, our manager is religious and selling those things would be offensive to parents and adults who are religious. Especially to the Toads who are Muslims. Rumor has it that Ashley has granted kids to an evil place once and today, we are planning to burn those rag dolls onto the ground so we're not selling it. The Princess will cover the cost to Ashley LESS than how much does the actual doll cost.", explained the Toad employee.

"Wow...and I thought Ashley was cool…", trailed off Rosalina sadly.

"Me too…", trailed off the Yellow Luma.

"Don't be sad Ms. Rosalina, most of us really like Ashley in the games. She is the coolest girl that you'll ever meet one day. It just that we are concerned about illegal voodoo dolls that we are giving to kids. We couldn't trust Ashley 100% if the doll contained magic or not. We are working towards Hyrule to help identify if there are any signs of being a voodoo doll or not.", explained the Toad Employee. Rosalina and Luma felt the signs of relief.

Cream thought of having the Ashley Doll. She plans to give it to someone she HATES. "Hey Mister, can I have the Ashley Doll. I wanted to give someone that I HATE.", asked Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

The Toad Employee thought about it for a moment and suggested, "Sure. It's free but give it to Bowser's Minions or better yet, give it to Wendy O. Koopa. I'm sure she would love to have that.".

"Okay!", exclaimed Cream and she grabbed the Ashley doll and put it in her hammerspace*.

"Choo!", said Cheese. Cream looks around the place with Cheese, Rosalina, and Luma following behind.

Cream found a warp pipe that is build by blocks. "Mister? What's with the Warp Pipe built by blocks?", asked Cream.

"Oh. It's the LEGO-built Warp Pipe. It isn't for sale because this is meant to be a display for promoting a game 'Lego City Undercover' for the Wii U and 3DS.", explained the Toad Employee.

Cream decided to stand on it. When Cream stand on it, Rosalina nervously yelled, "Cream! No! Get down from there!".

The Lego Warp Pipe is acting functional and it send Cream falling fast. The Toad Employee was shocked to see that the Warp Pipe is FUNCTIONAL. "Cream!", yelled Rosalina and Rosalina, Luma, and Cheese goes after Cream by jumping into the Lego Warp Pipe with her.

"Oh boy…I better report this to the manager…", trailed off the Toad Employee and he gets out of the backroom immediately.

* * *

 ***A Hammerspace is a place that they put it somewhere safe out of nowhere and out of sight. It also applies the other way around where they take out something out of nowhere and use it.**

 **Will the Mario Bros. and Team Sonic have the tickets that are fake? What punishment is Chase going to get by Chief Dunby? Where will Rosalina and Cream be warped? Find out next time on: Rosalina and Cream: A rebooting Fanfic!  
**

 **Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Robbers Crossover the Law

**Chapter 3: Robbers Crossover the Law**

At the LCPD, Dunby is scolding at Chase McCain and Frank Honey for not being able to do a good job protecting Princess Peach and Amy Rose.

"Chase McCain! I can't believe that you didn't do a good job of protecting Princess Peach and Amy Rose! You just didn't trust Frank Honey to just check it out of the room himself, do you!? How could you let this happen!?", scolded Dunby.

"Look, I did trust Frank Honey and I've thought of two different hypothesis on what's going to happen next, okay? I didn't go too far away from the door that we were supposed to be guarding and I just honestly hope that Frank was okay and supposedly take care of arresting the criminals.", explained Chase.

"But you didn't protect Frank and staying guard at the door! From now, you were the Police Captain, and the Mayor trusted you, but you screw up your chance! You are going to be demoted as just a Police officer!", yelled Dunby.

Chase is feeling very remorse of what he has done. He regrets letting Frank going downstairs too much instead of letting Frank going down little by little. He wishes he had let Frank guard the doors instead and Chase would've caught the "Robbers".

Dunby turns to Frank and scolded, "You on the other hand were goofing off because you stray away from the door too much, you let the robbers get away, and (since your parents and the mayor won't let me fire you), you will be demoted from detective to being a security guard for the police station!"

Frank however was okay with it. "Yes sir! I will be the best security guard for the LCPD!", exclaim Frank and he salute to the Police Chief Dunby.

" _Wow. I can't believe that Frank is that gullible with it. He's such a dummy.", thought Frank._

"Now let's see what time it is…", said Dunby checking his police communicator and realizing that the briefing room conference has about 1 minute to start. "Briefing room! 1 minute!", yelled Dunby.

Everyone who's on a backup list has came in the briefing room.

"Come on! Settle down people!", yelled Dunby. People were being quiet now.

"I'm taking this from the top. The mayor thinks we should be looking for this man again from 4 years ago! Rex Fury! Rex somehow escapes from Albatross Island 2 days ago! Now, as we all know, how did Rex Fury escape? We have no idea!", explained Dunby.

Frank thought about it. "Maybe he escape with the tools from Bluebell Mines again.", whispered Frank to Chase.

Chase thought about it and said in a suspicious tone, "Maybe…".

"Now Rex Fury has been a habitual criminal since he's 6 years old!", said Dunby.

Chase questioned the photo. "Wait, they took photos of him while he's getting away from the cops…? How does THAT work!?", questioned Chase.

"Quiet you! Now, we got our break 6 years ago, a secret witness has came by. A secret until somebody accidentally gives their identity away!", yelled Dunby.

Chase isn't feared by Chief Dunby's words about 6 years ago because he already defeated Rex Fury 4 years ago. Natalia already testified against Rex Fury in court after he was caught by Chase McCain in space.

"4 years ago, Rex Fury had stealing stuff from various locations, and now we put in the Museum, the donut shop, the space station, the city hall, the bank…"

The video of the bank shows that the clowns, the Koopa Bros., and the E-Series Robots have robbed the bank by taking the money and threatening victims to hand over their wallets and jewelry.

Dunby gasped. "Briefing room is over!", yelled Dunby. And everyone goes to the bank immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the LEGO City Toys Store at Lego City in the Downtown District, the back room had a Warp Pipe and the manager was talking to an employee about the Lego-Built Warp Pipe.

"So...this pipe is just meant for display only? Not anything else special?", asked the Lego Employee.

"Yes. This Pipe is to promote the Lego Mario game and we wanted to display it for fun. Kids sure like Mario these days…", said the Manager.

Then, Cream got out of the Pipe first and the manager and the employee were shocked to see a rabbit coming out of the pipe.

"Whoa! This pipe can bring a rabbit out of the pipe! I wonder what else can it brings us right now!", exclaimed the employee.

After Cream came out, Rosalina, Luma, and Cheese got out of the Warp Pipe. "Cream? What were you thinking standing on an object like that!? You could've got hurt by either falling or unintentionally breaking it.", concerned Rosalina having mixed feelings about it.

"Well, I thought that the Lego-Built Warp Pipe and non-functional when it was safe to stand on. Besides, it is big when I saw it.", explain Cream. Cheese reunites with Cream.

Rosalina thought about it for a moment and asked, "Cream, for the sake of time, I'll have to punish you later. For now, where are we?".

"You're in Lego City my friend!", said the Lego Employee. Rosalina and Cream turns around and they were surprised that the LEGO people do exist.

"You guys are real?", asked Rosalina.

"Yes. We are real people working in this toy store.", said the LEGO Employee.

"But...you look like a LEGO figurine…", trailed off the Yellow Luma. Rosalina was worried that the Yellow Luma might unintentionally insult the LEGO People.

But the employee and the manager of the store weren't offended and understood the situation. "So...since you 4 came into this world, where did you guys come from this warp pipe?", asked the Lego Manager.

"We were warped from the Mushroom Kingdom Toy Store.", answered the Yellow Luma.

"So you guy were from the Mushroom Kingdom!? That's awesome! Though, we have a bad news about the Mushroom Kingdom. Do you want to hear about it anyway?", asked the LEGO employee.

"Yes, please.", answered the Yellow Luma.

"Okay, the bad news is that the Princess from the Mushroom Kingdom has been kidnapped in LEGO City. Also, the other bad news is that the Pink Hedgehog named Amy Rose, one of Princess Peach's Friends, has been kidnapped too.", explained the LEGO Employee.

Rosalina and Cream were shocked. So does the Yellow Luma and Cheese. Rosalina got mad and demands, "Where are they now!?".

"Calm down ma'am. We don't know where they are, but we do have another news. The headline said, 'Rex Fury's Minion break into the hotel'. Maybe Rex Fury has a connection to Princess Peach and Amy Rose?", questioned the LEGO Manager.

"That must mean that they were kidnapped in the Hotel! We gotta get to the hotel!", exclaimed Cream excitedly.

"Choo! Choo!", said Cheese.

"Now hold on for a minute. The police has done the investigation and they are possibly at the police station doing their work to investigate those issues-"

"Breaking news! There's a robbery going on at the Cherry Tree Hills Bank! The police are trying to catch up those bad guys! The suspects looks like turtles! Turtles that commits crime. The robots are an accomplice to them. So, if you see those turtles and/or robots, take any clues that you've found and hope that the police will catch up to them. This is Conrad signing off.", said Conrad the news reporter and the television goes back to the normal programming.

"We got to go after them! They're Koopas and they have Princess Peach!", exclaimed Rosalina looking determined.

"And Amy! Those robots must be kidnapping Amy!", exclaimed Cream also looking determined.

"Choo!", said Cheese happily.

The manager and the employee laugh, but the Yellow Luma decides to ask, "So, can we borrow your car? Please? I promise- I mean, we promised that we won't damage your car once we're done using it and you won't be sorry for letting us use it.".

The LEGO manager and the employee discuss about using the car and they've come up with the final conclusion. "There's an abandoned vehicle in the parking lot (Which we really don't have) and no one has claimed it in two days. You can use that to get the 'Koopas' and somehow 'arrest' them.", said the LEGO Manager pointing out to the abandon car.

They thank them and they got out of the backroom and out of the LEGO toy store. Rosalina & Cream saw it and when they got to the car, Rosalina tries to open it. The car successfully opens and Cream asks, "How do you turn on the car without keys?".

"Um…", trailed off Rosalina trying to find a key inside the car. When she looks on the steering wheel, she reacted, "Oh! The key is already inserted into parts of the steering wheel.".

Cream was worried and questioned, "Wouldn't the owner worried that leaving the key on the starting point in the steering wheel will likely get stolen?"

Rosalina was a bit shocked about the questioned because she didn't live on land and answered, "Oh...well...maybe?". And she turns on the car. She decided to drive to Cherry Tree Hills. "Oh no...I forgot to ask the manager on where can we get to Cherry Tree Hills…", trailed off Rosalina.

"Don't worry ma! I'll talk to the manager.", said the Yellow Luma and he flies to the manager.

The manager and the employee are still in the back room talking about the LEGO Warp Pipe. "I somehow knew it wasn't just a display! I knew there was something special all along with this pipe!", exclaimed the LEGO Employee.

The Yellow Luma opens the backroom door and ask, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you tell us how we can get to Cherry Tree Hills?".

The employee decided to answer, "Where the car is facing, it's the right way. Go through the big big bridge and you'll be there. You can't miss the sight of the big bridge though.".

"Thanks!", exclaimed the Yellow Luma and he left the backroom and the store again. "Ma! To get to Cherry Hills, we must go through the bridge! A big bridge! When we see the big bridge, that's where we have to cross it to Cherry Tree Hills and we can't miss it.", answered the Yellow Luma.

"Thank you! One more question, the car that we got, is this the right way?", asked Rosalina.

"Yes Ma! The car is facing the right way!", answered the Yellow Luma.

"All right then, let's get going!", said Rosalina. Cream & Cheese cheered. and she turns on to drive inside the car and steps on the pedal quickly.

* * *

Chase McCain got all the clowns arrested and the Auburn bridge from Auburn Docks to Fort Meadows was blocked by the police to prevent the Koopa Bros. and the E-Series Robots from escaping the law. At least, the police is trying to. They're not good at making roadblocks with their car.

Chase McCain came up to the bridge and told the cops what to do on how to make a roadblock.

"You! Left and Forward!", ordered Chase.

"You! Back and Right!", ordered Chase.

"You! Left, then Right, then Left a bit more!", ordered Chase.

"You! Keep doing what you're doing! I like it!", ordered Chase.

Then, the Police Cars had made a proper roadblock that is proper. Proper enough to make sure that the Koopa Bros. and the E-Series Robots don't escape at all.

Chase McCain decided to keep looking for the Koopa Bros. and the E-Series Robot and arrest them for breaking the law.

* * *

Rosalina was on Heritage bridge that involves the connection from Downtown to Cherry Tree Hills. She drove as fast as she can to get to Cherry Tree Hills Bank. When she gets to Cherry Tree Hills however, she had to slow down and follow traffic laws in order to avoid getting arrested. They drive through it until they got to the LCPD.

"There's the police department Ma. Can we ask the Police where the bank is?", asked the Yellow Luma.

Rosalina thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay, Let's stop here and talk to the police.".

"Make sure YOU take out the keys and lock the door. You don't want the car to be stolen.", said Cream.

"Choo!", said Cream.

Rosalina parks close to the Donut Shop, Rosalina turns off the engine, and puts the key in her hammerspace. Rosalina and Cream decide to cross the street very carefully and being aware that there's car driving through the road.

Cheese and the Yellow Luma flew over the road with no problem. When Rosalina and Cream have crossed over the road, she decided to get into the Police Department, but was stopped by the Security Guard.

Frank Honey stops them and asks, "Princess Peach! You're back! What happened!? Did you fight off the kidnappers yourself? And who's this cute rabbit that you have?".

Rosalina is not surprised. Some people have been mistaken her for Princess Peach before. "Sir, before you hop to conclusions, I'm NOT Princess Peach. I'm Rosalina.", introduced Rosalina. Rosalina points out to Cream and said, "And this is my friend Cream.".

"Hello.", greeted Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Um...who's that with the wings?", asked Frank Honey.

"Oh, this is also my friend Cheese. Cheese the Chao.", said Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"And I'm a Luma.", said the Yellow Luma.

"Oh! Nice to meet you all! I'm Frank Honey!", exclaimed Frank and he decided to shake hands with Rosalina, Cream, Cheese, and Luma.

After he's done doing that, he asks, "So, what brings you to this Police Department on this fine day?".

"Well, I know this sound like as if this isn't a good idea but, can you tell me where the Cherry Tree Hills Bank is?", asked Rosalina.

"Whoa! I wouldn't go there if I were you. We heard reports that the clown robbers are going after the money and their accomplice would be turtles and robots. It's not very safe to catch them because they're dangerous criminals that were armed with weapons.", explained Frank Honey.

"Frank. Those turtles are the Koopas. They are aligned with Bowser and Bowser (most of the time) have been kidnapping Princess Peach.", explained Rosalina.

"Mr. Honey, those robots are the E-Series Robot. Dr. Eggman is mean enough to put those animals inside the robots just so the robots can feel the control.", explained Cream.

Frank was feeling surprised. "Oh dear, I think this may be the perfect reason that the robbers are robbing the bank! To fund their evil plan! We got to put a stop to this! Okay, I'll tell you this though: The Police have been blocking the two bridges right now and that means that their only escape is the water which the police have been trying to block with their Police Boats. You can probably catch those robbers if you can find them in Cherry Tree Hills or Auburn Docks.", explained Frank.

"Thank You! I hope the Mario Bros. were helping the police out.", said Rosalina.

"And I hope that Team Sonic is helping the police out too.", said Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

Frank felt a bit worried and tells Cream, "Cream. I'm very sorry to say this, but Ms. Rose was filing out the Missing Person Report for Mr. Sonic Hedgehog. I don't know if we can find him in this city or not…". Cream was saddened. Now she is worried about Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog.

And Frank turn to Rosalina and said, "Ms. Rosalina. I don't know if the Mario Bros. will ever come by I've heard that they were originally supposed to be on the ship to Lego City. Maybe their mails were mixed up?", questioned Frank.

"Hmm...that's strange. The Mario Bros. usually goes to rescue the Princess, but since no one saw them, I guess that means we're the only ones to rescue…", said Rosalina.

"What about Tails and Knuckles?", questioned Cream.

"Choo…", trailed off Cheese.

Frank was confused. "Can you fill out the missing person report? I think it's going to be helpful to find out if they're missing…", trailed off Frank.

Cream agrees and goes in with Cheese while Rosalina is confused. _"Is the Mario Bros. missing in Lego City? If so, were they warped too?, thought Rosalina._ Rosalina is a bit more worried right about now.

"Come on in Rosalina. We don't bite like a cats...or is it dogs? I can't remember...", said Frank and Rosalina decided to fill it out anyway so Rosalina and Luma went into the Police Station.

 **Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Po-lice Communicator

**Chapter 4: A Po-lice Communicator**

The Next Day in the Cocoba Hotel, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were waking up in their room and they decided that they should eat their breakfast in their room when suddenly, there was a knock on their door.

Mario opens the door and it was a tour guide. "Hello! I'm London! And today, I am going to be your Tour Guide for the rest of your tourism.", introduced London.

"Hello! I'm-a Mario! And this is my-a brother, Luigi!", exclaimed Mario pointing to Luigi.

"Hi!", greeted Luigi waving his hand.

London was curious if there are any more guest in the room at Cocoba Hotel. "Can I come in to see the rest of you guys in the room?", asked London.

"Sure! You can-a come in!", exclaimed Mario and London came in to see Team Sonic eating breakfast.

Tails sees her and asks, "Who are you?".

"I'm London! And today, I am going to be your Tour Guide for the rest of your tourism. And who are you anyway?", asked London.

"I'm Miles Prower, you can call me Tails.", introduced Tails and Tails pointed to Knuckles. "This is my friend Knuckles.".

Knuckles was eating and he decided to continue eating before he talk. When he gulp his food down, he asked, "How are you doing London?".

"I'm fine. Thank you.", answered London and Tails pointed to Sonic.

"This is my friend Sonic the Hedgehog over there.", said Tails and Sonic waved at London and London waved back.

"I wonder what we'll be doing today?", asked Knuckles.

"Today, I will be touring the island, and if you guys are interested in our sports here instead, have at it. So, what's it going to be? Sports or Tourism?", asked London.

"I would rather have sports…", said Sonic.

"Me too…", said Tails.

"I'm in.", said Knuckles. Knuckles turns around to the Mario Bros. and said, "How about you guys?".

The Mario Bros. were thinking about it and Mario wants to exercise while Luigi wanted to relax and look around on vacation. They both agree however as the idea of being in tourism is sometimes boring and not having enough freedom of movement will limit their satisfaction on their vacation.

"Okay then, let's get exercising!", exclaimed London and she guide the guys to walking to the Swordplay Colosseum. Knuckles wanted to join in.

"So...is anybody else interested in Duel Sword fighting besides Knuckles?", asked London. Luigi, Tails, Mario, and Sonic weren't interested in Dueling.

"Okay...how about Speed Slicing? You have to slice fast with a sword in a matter of 10 seconds.", explained London.

"I want to do that!", exclaimed Sonic happily.

"Me too!", said Tails.

London looks at the Mario Bros. and asked, "How about you guys?".

"Hmm...How about-a something that involves adventure?", asked Mario.

"Yeah! Is there a Sword fight adventure?", exclaimed Luigi.

"There actually is. It's called the 'Sword Fight Showdown'. The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. You guys can take three hits, and you two must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (Black Armored with Purple Sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and hard to defeat. If you have three hits, it's game over for you. You guys want to do that?", asked London. The Mario Bros. agreed and they are going to the Sword Fight Showdown.

Around the afternoon, they were back together and London asks, "How are you guys doing with the exercise?"

"That was great! I've managed to beat the final boss in the Colosseum!", exclaimed Knuckles happily and he show his gold medal around his friends.

"Wow…", trailed off Tails.

"And we were competing each other on who can slice the objects the fastest!", exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah! We were on ties most of the time and by that I mean that Sonic has won 6 times while I won 6 times!", exclaimed Tails.

"And we were having fun at-a Sword Fight Showdown! We were able to get to-a volcano and defeat the boss!", exclaimed Mario.

"It was a swell adventure! We've already have got to the reverse side of the adventure!", exclaimed Luigi.

"I'm glad that you've guys enjoyed exercising! Is anybody interested in Wake-boarding?", questioned London.

"Uh...I dunno…", said Sonic reluctantly.

"Come on Sonic, I bet you'll like it if you try…", said Knuckles.

"Yeah Sonic! It's going to be fun!", exclaimed Tails.

"Wake-boarding is safe as long as you hold on the rope!", exclaimed London.

Sonic was thinking about it and said, "I'll do it!". The Mario Bros. cheers and they all went to do Wake-boarding.

Sonic was first on the wake-board and he isn't very happy about it. "Why do you guys put me onto the wake-board first!? You guys know I hate being on the water!", asked Sonic in anger.

"We've already agreed that you should go first Sonic! I'm sorry for making you be on the wake-board, but it's your turn to be on the wake-board.", explained Tails.

"Oh alright, show me what you've guys got.", said Sonic reluctantly.

And they've told Sonic that he has to do Zig-zag and do some tricks while standing on a wake-board.

Sonic does some 360 degrees and some 180 degrees while on the air with the wake-board and land it perfectly on the water, and sometimes he does tricks and then falls into the water and floats back up. The points do not count on that one. Sonic does not like it very much and everyone is taking their turn on the wake-board.

When they're done, the total points for Mario is 1725, Luigi 1650, Knuckles 1600, Tails 1500, and Sonic 1425. Mario won and Sonic has lost on wake-boarding.

"I hate you guys.", said Sonic.

Mario, Luigi, and Tails laughed about Sonic's comment on the water.

"Next, we should be on the intermediate class.", said Tails.

"Oh, great...more water…", said Sonic disappointingly. Knuckles laugh.

Then, they've went to the intermediate class at the afternoon. Mario had done more 360 degrees on the air than 180 on the air with his wake-board and avoiding tall and short buoys perfectly. Luigi had done 360 and 180 equally and hit only 1 tall buoy. Knuckles does the 360 degrees and 180 degrees completely equal and hits the buoy one time. Tails also do 360 degrees and 180 equally and hit the buoy 2 times. Sonic slams onto the tall buoy 5 times on his face. He does some 360 degrees and 180 degrees tricks.

The final results are 1250 points for Mario, 1245 points for Luigi, 1240 points for Knuckles, 1235 points for Tails, and 1150 points for Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You look like you're slightly getting better at wake-boarding Sonic.", complimented Tails.

"You sure did Sonic...you sure did…", trailed off Knuckles.

"Thanks guys! I've learned on how to love to wake-boarding. It's so much fun!", exclaimed Sonic with happiness.

"Okay! Onto the expert Wake-boarding Class!", exclaimed Tails.

"Oh come on!", yelled Sonic.

"You'll be fine.", said Knuckles.

The Mario Bros. laughs but Tails explained to Sonic about what he said earlier. He might do much better at that class because he is getting better at it. Tails does the comparisons about how he does some awesome tricks when he's on the snowboard and how he does on the wake-board. Sonic agrees with Tails and gives him a hug about what he said.

Finally, they were onto the Expert wake-boarding class at sunset. They were not prepared except for Sonic. Mario had crashed the tall buoy about 5 times. He is definitely confused on his left and right. Luigi just hang onto the tall buoy after he gets crashed on his wakeboard and won't come down afterwards. Tails mistakenly flies after he saw the 2 tall buoys and was disqualified. Knuckles was too rough on the turning point and the rope breaks, so he's also disqualified. Sonic had dodge quickly and does get even better on the wake-board.

Mario had about 500 points and Sonic has 1125 points as a final result.

"No-a fair Sonic! I was just-a about to win on-a all of the Wake-board competition!", exclaimed Mario.

"Ha! I get better at it every time! Right Tails!?", asked Sonic while hugging Tails.

"Right...Sonic!", said Tails.

By the time they were done doing the Wake-boarding on Wuhu Island, it was sunset and they were very tired from doing all of those things. London suggested them to go to bed and they were all asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Rosalina & Cream were filing out Missing Person Reports for Tails, Knuckles, Mario, and Luigi, Rosalina decided to ask, "Hey Frank?".

"What is it Ms. Rosalina?", questioned Frank.

"Um...we know about the case that Princess Peach and Amy were kidnapped...is it possible if there's a connection between Rex Fury and the kidnappings?", asked Rosalina.

Frank was surprised. He told them, "Maybe...except that...when we investigate the hotel that my parents owns, Chase McCain arrest Rex's Minions and they say that they were too late to get Princess Peach kidnapped.".

"That's weird Mr. Honey…", trailed off Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"You're saying that Chase McCain has arrested Rex Fury's minions, but Rex Fury's minions claimed that it was too late?", questioned Rosalina.

"Yeah...that is pretty suspicious indeed.", said Frank thinking.

Then, Ellie came and saw Frank talk to Rosalina, Cream, Luma, and Cheese. "Princess Peach?! You're back! How did you get out of the bad guy's hands?!", exclaimed Ellie happily.

Then the police officers came and gone up to Rosalina and she explains, "Guys! Calm down! I'm NOT Princess Peach! I'm Rosalina who is looking for Princess Peach!". The police officers were disappointed that it isn't Princess Peach.

"So...are you...related to Princess Peach?", asked Frank.

"Maybe...except I wasn't too sure…", trailed off Rosalina.

"How can you not know if you're related to Princess Peach?", asked Ellie.

"Well...believe it or not. I'm currently living in outer space above the Mushroom Universe…", explained Rosalina.

Ellie thought for a moment and asked, "Well...that does explain on why you are so tall...what brings you here to this Police Station?".

"Well...we heard that Princess Peach and Amy were being kidnapped so...we had to go rescue them…", explain Cream.

"Can I ask, who are you?", ask Ellie.

"I'm Cream.", introduced Cream. She points to Cheese and said, "This is my friend Cheese. Cheese the Chao.".

"Choo!", said Cheese.

Cream then pointed out to the Yellow Luma and said, "This is Rosalina's friend, the Luma.".

"Hi!", greeted the Yellow Luma.

"It's nice to meet all of you, but I'm not sure if the law can permit an unofficial rescue…can I ask you guys why? Why do you guys want to rescue Princess Peach and Amy?", asked Ellie.

"Well...we've heard the news and we talk to the security guard at the station and he said that we got to file a missing person report.", explained Rosalina.

"But...Princess Peach & Amy were already taken the case...what did you two fill out on the missing person report?", asked Ellie.

"Well...I filled out a missing person report on Tails and Knuckles…", said Cream.

"Wait a moment. Can you tell me their REAL names?", asked Ellie with suspicion.

"I filled out Miles Power? Prower? I don't know his last name too well! I just filled it as Miles Power within my power! And I filled out Knuckles Echidna? I don't know his real last name though…", trailed off Cream worriedly.

"Hmm...I did remember that Amy Rose filled out as 'Sonic Hedgehog'. I guess in your...place, there's no legal last name…", trailed off Ellie. Then, Ellie turns her head to Rosalina and asks, "What did you fill out on the Missing Person Report?".

"Well, I filled it out as Mario Mario and Luigi Mario…", said Rosalina.

"Wait. So...you're filling out the Mario Bros.? The Mario Bros. were supposed to be with Princess Peach today and...strangely...they're not here…", trailed off Ellie.

"What?! They were meant to be with Princess Peach, but weren't there? How did this happen?", questioned Rosalina.

"Well...I don't know why they weren't there, I just wonder why you two would fill the Missing Person Report out…", trailed off Ellie.

"Well...for the Mario Bros. I thought that they accidentally went through a LEGO warp pipe just like we did from the Mushroom Kingdom Toy Store through the LEGO Toy Store.", explained Rosalina.

"And I think that Sonic and his friends were transported here somehow…", trailed off Cream thinking.

Ellie felt a bit shocked about the story. "Maybe I think I can help you two…", said Ellie and she went to the elevator. "Come on you four! Let's get you something to help you with!", exclaimed Ellie and the four got into the Elevator with Ellie followed by Frank.

They went down to the Basement and Ellie gives them the police uniform. "Here, put these Police Uniform on and make sure that I can see it before I can give you the police communicator.", said Ellie.

Rosalina asks, "Just one question, where's the locker room? We needed to change in private because when we take off the clothes…", trailed off Rosalina.

Ellie realized that they aren't Lego People so she agrees to escort them to the Locker Room and locks the door while Frank is watching Cheese & Luma play around the Police Station. Rosalina & Cream change their clothes into wearing the Police Uniform.

When they got out, Ellie really like it and Frank was extremely happy about it. "Woo-hoo!", exclaimed Frank. The Luma and Cheese were amazed.

"Ma...you look hot!", said Luma. Rosalina told the Luma to shush in order to avoid being too embarrassed of wearing a police uniform.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"So...about being heroes...what are your special abilities?", asked Ellie.

"Well...I can jump very high and using my Luma will help me get through being a hero. I can't run that fast, but my Luma can.", answered Rosalina.

"Yeah! I can get through something faster!", said the Yellow Luma. Ellie nodded and Ellie looks at Cream.

"And what about you Cream?", asked Ellie.

"I could fly with my ears. I'll show you.", said Cream and she flies up to the ceiling and then float back down.

"Wow…", trailed off Rosalina happily. Ellie, Frank, and some of the Police Officers were astonished to see Cream fly.

"And...what does Cheese do?", asked Ellie.

"It is similar to Rosalina's. My Chao will help me get through being a hero although I can run faster than Cheese though.", said Cream. Ellie agrees and gets the two Police Communicators for Rosalina and Cream.

She came back with the Police Communicators. "Okay girls! Here's your Po-lice Communicator for both of you!", exclaimed Ellie and she gave 2 Police Communicator to Rosalina and Cream.

"What does it do?", asked Rosalina.

"It does everything your old phone did and a whole lot more! Including keeping me up to date with what you two are doing. You two need to connect it to the main computer in the lobby before you can use it.", explained Ellie. Then, Ellie turns to Frank and asks, "You think help both of them for me Honey?".

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!", said Frank.

"Good boy!", said Ellie and she give Frank a pat on his head. "And I'll give both of you a call once you girls are hooked up Rosalina and Cream.", said Ellie and she walks away with a wink.

Frank shows them to the main computer and Rosalina & Cream hooks up on the computer. When they're done, they got a call from Ellie and it works.

Rosalina & Cream are given the assignment by Ellie and they have to get out of the LCPD and ride in their car going to meet Chase McCain at the docks.

Ellie called Chase McCain who is already arresting a clown at the docks. "Hey Ellie, I've caught the clown robber and I have no idea where the turtles or robots are…", trailed off Chase McCain.

"Well...I've sent your new team member coming to help you within the investigation!", exclaimed Ellie.

"What? Why did you sent me new team members?", asked Chase McCain.

"Because I sent those two new members to help you. One of them looks extremely similar to Princess Peach while the other is a flying rabbit.", explain Ellie.

"Yeah right...a flying rabbit…", said Chase.

"No seriously. She's a rabbit that can flap her ears to fly up. You better be waiting on them.", said Ellie.

"Did Chief Dunby approved the new team members?", asked Chase.

"No Chase. I didn't want to get the Chief's approval because those new team members will make your investigation on Rex Fury a little bit faster. I don't want the Police Chief to possibly slow you down on the investigation.", explained Ellie.

"Okay. So where are they now?", asked Chase in disbelief.

"They're on their way to meet you at the docks now. Please wait there.", said Ellie.

"Okay. I'll wait at the docks.", said Chase and Ellie turns off her Police Communicator.

 **Will Rosalina & Cream get to the dock on time? Or will they have to face their consequences by Chief Dunby? Will the tourist find out about the ticket issues that the Mario Bros. and Team Sonic have to face? Find out next time on Rosalina & Cream: A Rebooting Fanfiction!**

 **Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Criminal's Apartment

**Chapter 5: A Criminal's Apartment**

Chase McCain was waiting at the docks and said, "Where are those two now?". Then, a car had shown up and the car had stopped sideways.

Rosalina, Cream, Luma, and Cheese had got out of the car with the Police Uniform on. Rosalina looks at Chase McCain and said, "Are you Chase McCain?".

Chase is surprised that Ellie had sent two women on the police force. "Why yes. I'm Chase McCain.", said Chase. Chase extends his arms and asks, "Who are you guys?".

Rosalina extends her arms and shakes his hand and Rosalina introduced, "I'm Rosalina.".

"Nice to meet you Rosalina.", said Chase. Chase and Rosalina let go of their hands and extends it to Cream.

Cream shakes his hands and introduced, "I'm Cream the Rabbit.".

"I've heard that you can fly...can you really fly?", asked Chase McCain and both of them let go of their hands.

"Sure. I'll show you Chase.", said Cream and Cream flaps her ears and flew high to the sky. Chase is surprised that she can fly.

" _I hope her abilities can make catching criminals a lot easier…", thought Chase._ Cream then flew down to the ground looking happy. "Nice job Cream!", exclaimed Chase.

"Why thank you Mr. McCain!", said Cream.

Chase then looks at Luma and the yellow Luma said, "I'm Luma.". Then, the yellow Luma points out to Cheese and said, "This is Cream's Friend, Cheese. Cheese the Chao.".

"Choo!", said Cheese.

Chase was surprised to have a full police force and...Chase notice that Rosalina & Cream were wearing Police Uniform and asks, "Rosalina, can you explain the reason why you two were wearing a Police Uniform?".

"Well...Ellie said that we have to wear it in order to avoid getting into trouble within the law...I don't know if the law can permit an 'unofficial rescue' plan. We're here to help you find Rex Fury. We think that Rex may have an indirect connection with Princess Peach and Amy Rose.", explained Rosalina.

Chase was happy that they've acknowledge the situation and said, "Well I am glad to have you guys around. I've caught the clown robbers, but I have no idea where the turtles are or the robots went. Any ideas?".

"Chase. Those turtles are Koopas. The Koopas have robbed the bank. I don't know where they go, but I've seen those Koopas getting into their mini version of Bowser's Fleet.", explained Rosalina.

"Huh?", questioned Chase.

Rosalina got closer to Chase's ears and said, "The fleet are a small flying boat.".

Chase fears that they could get away with it. "But don't worry, you haven't seen any small flying boats have you?", asked Rosalina.

"No?", answered Chase McCain.

"Then that means that they are trying to escape on foot.", said Rosalina.

"Phew!", relieved Chase McCain.

"And the Robots that you're talking about Chase? Those robots are the E-Series robots. Those Robots can fly and I mean really flying to get away from the police.", explained Cream.

Chase remembers seeing something earlier. During the time he was attempting getting to the docks, he sees some strange flying things at the sky and said, "I wonder if that's a new police vehicle…" and he kept driving. His mind is back at the present and Chase said, "Uh-oh…".

"What? What is it?", asks Rosalina.

"I think I remember seeing something that's on the sky...and I thought it was a new police vehicle… and now I realized, that it was those E-Series Robots!", exclaimed Chase McCain.

Cream gasps and asks, "Do you remember where it went?".

Chase sadly answered, "I don't know where it went because I was in the police car trying to get the clown robbers at the docks...I'm very sorry…".

"It's okay for now...we got to focus on catching the Koopas. I wonder where they are…", trailed off Rosalina.

Then, Chase McCain got a call from Ellie. "Has your new team members arrived yet Chase?", asked Ellie.

"Yes. Those new team members have arrived. They introduced themselves as Rosalina, Cream, Luma, and Cheese.", answered Chase McCain.

"Oh good! That means your force will be faster than the Chief's! Okay, I've got a report that someone in the apartment overheard that the gang members were talking about how the plan of taking over LEGO City isn't running so well and they're trying another plan. Could you please investigate it for me? We need to know this plan and fast!", explained Ellie.

"Sure! We'll get there in no time!", exclaimed Chase and he turns off the police communicator.

"Rosalina, we needed to get to the apartment, ASAP (As Soon As Possible)!", exclaimed Chase.

"But how? Which apartment is she talking about?", asked Rosalina.

Chase is a bit frustrated but decided to help out anyway. "Okay, on your police communicator, it has a GPS System built in it. Ellie puts it on the map to show where it is. And from where you are, you're the arrow and the line meant that it shows you where to go, so you should follow the line and get there. You got it?", questioned Chase.

Rosalina looks at her police communicator and sees what Chase has described about. "Okay! I see what you mean, let's get there then!", exclaimed Rosalina. Rosalina pointed out to her car and exclaimed, "Luma, Cream, Cheese, and Chase, onto my car!". And Rosalina runs to her car in a hurry. She turns on the car and waits for them to come by.

Chase decided to get on the front while Cream, Cheese, and Luma got on the back of the car. Rosalina puts her police communicator in front of her car and it fits perfectly. Rosalina then drives on to the apartment.

When they got to the apartment, they all got out quickly, except Rosalina which she has to take off the keys, get out, and lock the doors. The gate was open and Chase McCain put his "Listening Device" on the door and turn the wave signal until they can hear it through.

"Sir! Our plan of robbing the banks is not working because the cop has arrested the clowns and some of our rivals has gotten away! Is there any other plans that we can do?", asked the robber who's on the phone.

"Not now? Okay! I'll wait!", said the Robber.

Chase takes off the listening devices on the door, put it in the hammerspace again, and decided to get away from the door.

"I wonder what they're up to…", trailed off Rosalina.

"This doesn't sound good.", said Cream.

"Choo.", said Cheese.

Chase takes off the listening devices on the door and put it in the hammerspace.

"Hmm...let's try a higher floor.", suggested Chase McCain and they followed him. He is on the second floor and at the first door. Chase McCain put his "Listening Device" again on the door and turn the wave signal until they can hear it through.

"What do you think the boss plan is?", asked a thug.

"I dunno...maybe stealing cars?", guessed the burglar.

"I don't think so. Remember 6 years ago? This isn't gonna work and the rival that we're having, we're gonna have to defeat our rivals in order to influence Lego City.", said the thug.

"Hmm...I wonder if there is going to be a car robbery…", trailed off Chase McCain.

"But Mr. McCain, the guy inside said 'no'. It's not like they are going to steal it.", said Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"And besides, it's clear that they're NOT working for the 'Koopas' or 'Turtles' that you might call it.", said Rosalina.

"Just because they said that they're not going to steal the cars, doesn't mean that they actually are NOT going to steal cars. Rosalina...maybe they're talking about other people besides Koopas. We don't know what kind of factions that they're having. Let's wear a disguise just to be safe and I will need to tell Ellie just to be safe.", said Chase and Chase changes his clothes to civilian.

Rosalina waved her wand around Cream and herself and they wore back to their normal clothing.

Chase takes off the listening devices on the door, put it in the hammerspace again, and decided to get away from the door.

Chase called Ellie with his police communicator and Ellie picked up, "Hey Chase. What's the lead?".

"A person in the house thinks that they should be robbing cars, but another person just said no. It's not the main lead, but can you send the police force into the car dealership at Cherry Tree Hills? It's just to be safe if the robbers WERE there. We're still looking for the main lead.", requested Chase McCain.

Ellie thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay Chase, I will send a few police people over there. I don't want the Chief to know that you and your members are working together to stop Rex Fury. But hurry, any information of Princess Peach and Amy is critical!", said Ellie and the call ends.

"Okay...let wear our uniform again…", trailed off Chase and they've change their normal clothing to their police uniform fast with Rosalina's Magic.

Chase McCain got to a third door on a second floor and for the third time, Chase McCain put his "Listening Device" on the door and turn the wave signal until they can hear it through.

"Okay listen up! The robbery of the bank failed so we had to rob somewhere else.", said the mugger.

"Where are we going to rob at?", asked the Shy Guy.

"Maybe the shopping mall?", questioned the Buzz Bomber.

"No! Somewhere bigger…", trailed off the Mugger and he does the evil laugh.

Chase takes off the listening devices on the door, put it in the hammerspace again, and decided to get away from the door.

"So...where is the place that can be bigger than the mall?", questioned Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Maybe the towers...but which tower…?", speculated Rosalina.

"That's a good speculation Rosalina, however, we need confirmation from the gang members.", said Chase McCain and they got on to the third floor with the final door that they've found.

For the fourth time, Chase McCain put his "Listening Device" on the door and turn the wave signal until they can hear it through.

"Okay...here's the plan, we're going to get in the R.F.A Tower and we're going to rob it inside with the money, and be able to take over LEGO City with our funds? Understand?", said Jimmy.

"Yes sir! We will rob the tower sir!", said the Goomba.

"Okay! We'll do our best!", said the Crabmeat.

Chase takes off the listening devices on the door for the final, put it in the hammerspace, and decided to get away from the door. Chase and his member gasps at shocked.

"Oh no! They're going to rob at the R.F.A Tower! We got to stop them!", exclaimed Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Both of you! Shush!", exclaimed Rosalina quietly.

"Okay, we need to get up to the rooftop to come up with the plan on how to get to the tower.", said Chase and they went up to the rooftop.

Jimmy overheard about something terrible and he opens the door. "Oh no...I have a feeling that a cop is here…", trailed off Jimmy.

"What are we going to do?", asked the Goomba.

"We got to beat him up of course! Right?", questioned the Crabmeat.

"That's right. You guys go on ahead to beat up the cops. My group needs me on the tower. See ya.", said Jimmy and he exits the apartment area.

"Everyone got it? That's the plan!", exclaimed Chase.

"Yeah!", exclaimed Cream.

"Choo!", exclaimed Cheese.

"Alright!", exclaimed Rosalina.

"Let's do this!", exclaimed the Yellow Luma.

Then, a door opens and it came out as: 6 Koopas, 1 Goomba, 2 Crabmeats, no Buzz Bombers, a Shy Guy, and 4 thugs.

Chase and his team members were ready to fight the bad guys. Rosalina jumps on a Koopa and manages to hit 1 Koopa, 1 Crabmeat, and 1 thug. Cream uses Dash Attack on a Goomba, a Crabmeat, and 2 thugs. Chase McCain had use his attacks and managed to arrest a thug and a Shy Guy.

When Chase noticed that the other 3 thugs has been defeated, he had mixed reaction and decided to be honest with them. "Rosalina, Cream, Luma, and Cheese. Can I tell you something that I'm not happy about?", questioned Chase. All of Chase's team members were worried and they've listened to him about what he has to say.

When he's done, Rosalina responded, "My apologizes to you Mr. McCain. From where I've come from, when Mario and Luigi were rescuing someone (Specifically Peach), they had to destroy Bowser's Minions because Bowser is trying to kill the Mario Bros. and terrorizing its Mushroom Citizens just to get his hands on Peach.".

Cream responded, "I'm so sorry Mr. McCain. I didn't think that it's considered Police Brutality. From where I came from, Dr. Eggman had put animals in it to make his robots work. We had to destroy it in order to free the animals.". Cream pointed to the animals that were out and said, " Look at the bright side, at least I didn't hurt a Flicky and a Pocky.".

"But I thought that those animal came out of a robot were a bird and a-ohh that's why it had a different name is it?", said Chase.

"Yeah. It has a different name in order to avoid confusion between an Anthropomorphic Animal and an actual Animal.", said Cream.

"Are they okay Cream?", asked the Yellow Luma.

The Flicky flies around Cream and the Pocky were hopping on Cream's arm. "Yep. They're okay Luma.", said Cream.

"I understand all of you. Sometimes, the police are too brutal to people and it's not a good thing on a democratic society. The police brutality could have erase an evidence of what's is the whole incident about and that's just sad. I guess I can understand on where you came from...Cream...I'm glad that you're acting like a hero to animals…", trailed off Chase.

When Chase turn his head to Rosalina, he says, "Rosalina...I understand that you have to hurt those guys in order to save the Mushroom Citizens, but your government seems to be democratic but traded off to an extremely unstable government unless if the Koopas and Goombas are NOT the Mushroom Kingdom citizens…".

The thugs felt extremely tired and they were attempting to get out on arrest, but Chase had arrested 3 more "defeated" thugs on the rooftop and was able to arrest 2 Koopas on their legs and their hands.

Then, the Police Communicator turns on and Ellie said, "Chase! We got trouble on the tower from 4 years ago? Did you remember about that?".

"Yeah! I do remember about that Ellie! We're about to get on it!", exclaimed Chase.

"Then what's taking so long?!", exclaimed Ellie.

Chase take a deep breath and said, "It's a long story…".

Ellie thought about it for a moment and said, "Well...any long story could help out...the force as a whole…".

"Okay...here it goes…", trailed off Chase McCain and he told a long story to Ellie.

When he's done, Ellie reacted, "Oh my...now that I think about it...most of the police force don't mind using police brutality on people, except you, Frank, and Me. I'm starting to wonder...oh the Chief is here! Gotta go!", exclaimed Ellie and she turns off her Police Communicator.

"Okay guys, we've arrested them and let the other police officers take care of them.", said Chase.

Frank opens the door and said, "We'll take it from here Chase!". And police officers carry thugs, Koopas, and the animals out of sight.

Chase's Police Forces had got down from the apartment building and Rosalina opens her car, let everyone get in, use her Police Communicator for GPS, and she drove away.

 **Will Chase's new Police Forces get their on time? Or will they be too late? Find out next time on this Fanfic!  
**

 **Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jimmy the Snitch

**Chapter 6: Jimmy the Snitch**

Rosalina had drove to the R.F.A Tower as fast as she could. When she got there, she got out of the car and said, "I don't see any criminals around here…".

"Maybe they're at the top. Let's go!", exclaimed Cream.

"Whoa. Hold on there, before we are allow to go up, we need to make sure that they're up there. Otherwise, we would be wasting time and money and I don't want that to happen because of Princess Peach and Amy being kidnapped.", explained Chase McCain.

"Wow...so...what are we going to do then?", asked Cream.

"We need to get to Jenny's. We have to climb up the top and see if there's criminals on the R.F.A Tower. Jenny's is close by the tower so you can drive there easily.", said Chase McCain pointing out to Jenny's.

"I see it...let's get going then.", said Rosalina and they all got into the car and drove to Jenny's. When they got to Jenny's, Rosalina turns off the car, takes the key out, and catch up to Cream, Chase, Cheese, and Luma.

Chase is using his police communicator and confirms, "I see them at the R.F.A Tower. We need to get on to the other tower just so that we can come up with a sneak attack on to the robbers. Got it?", questioned Chase McCain.

"Got it!", said Cream, Rosalina, and Luma simultaneously.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Okay then, Let's go", said Chase McCain and they were getting onto another Tower near R.F.A tower.

"Okay guys! Grab my hand and I will lift you guys up to the tower!", asked Cream reaching out her arm.

Chase was concern about Cream's ability to carry the weight with Chase and Rosalina, so he asks, "Aren't you worried that carrying us would be too heavy for you?".

"I've carried Big before and by that I mean I carry a real heavy fat guy and it only last me for about 10 seconds before I could only glide…", trailed off Cream.

"If you think you can carry us, what are you waiting for?! Let's go!", exclaimed Rosalina. Rosalina and Chase grabs Cream's hands and Cream had flied.

"Ugh…", struggled Cream trying to carry Rosalina & Chase up to the Tower.

"Cream? Are you okay?", asked Rosalina.

"Yes...I'm fine...we're...getting there…", struggled Cream and she had kept flying towards the top of the Tower.

About halfway there, Chase said, "Cream...you can put us down at this place, this is where the sneak attack begins.".

Cream then let go of them and they screamed. Thankfully, she has drop them where Chase wants to drop.

"Cream! Be more careful next time!", exclaimed Rosalina.

"Yeah! You could've got one of us hurt!", exclaimed Chase.

Cream felt a bit sad and said, "I'm sorry...it's just that...you both are heavy, but not as heavy as the fat guy that I used to carry...besides, we're halfway to the top…", said Cream.

"That's okay, but next time, do not drop my mom. Instead, gently put her down on the ground.", said the Yellow Luma.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Okay then, let's get moving!", said Chase with his determined look and they were venturing on the Tower.

They had ventured through the Tower and when they got on top of the Tower, there was nothing but patio furniture.

"I wonder how are we getting on top of the tower…", trailed off Rosalina. Then, she turns her head to Cream and asked, "Cream...can you fly over there for us?".

"Uh...I don't know Ms. Rosalina...I mean...I flied you guys up about...50 km?", said Cream a bit tiredly and she sat down on a blue and white patio chair and the chair broke apart. "Ow…", said Cream.

"Are you alright Cream?", asked Rosalina coming over to Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese flying over to her.

"Oh...I'm fine...this chair seems a bit...loose.", described Cream. "Oh well...I'm going to sit in another chair anyway.", said Cream and she sits down another chair and the chair breaks again. "Why…", trailed off Cream.

"Are you okay Cream?", said Chase McCain with his concerned look.

"Yeah...I don't get it...both of the chair seems to be loose…", trailed off Cream.

"Hmm…", trailed off Rosalina. "I wonder if this table is loose…", said Rosalina and she shakes the table hard enough that it breaks.

Jimmy and his minions sees the cops are coming and he exclaims, "Oh no! The cops are coming! Everyone scram!". Jimmy and his minions are running away further from them at the R.F.A Tower.

Chase was pissed off and said, "Son of a bitch!" and he punched the fan and it broke apart. "Oh well...these furnitures are tacky anyway…", said Chase. Chase realized that he could built a jump launcher instead and he built it very fast.

When he's done building it, Rosalina, Cream, Luma, and Cheese were very suprised and Rosalina exclaims, "Wow! You can build fast!".

"I know...let's launch ourselves and get to the R.F.A Tower.", said Chase and he got onto the launch pad first and jumped to the R.F.A Tower.

Rosalina and Cream launch themselves to the R.F.A Tower while Cheese and Luma flies to the R.F.A Tower. They have ventured through the R.F.A Tower again…

They've arrest criminals through venturing R.F.A Tower, Frank Estates Tower, Herbert Hotel...Jimmy isn't easy to be caught so he had to jump to the Pyramid Structure-like Tower and the Police Force had followed him.

Jimmy was able to get from the Pyramid Structure-like Tower to the Security City Bank Tower on the top.

Jimmy was ready to fight the officers himself and he tried. He failed and got arrested by Chase McCain.

"So...where's Rex Fury?!", demanded Chase.

"I'm not telling you anything!", yelled Jimmy.

"Oh yeah…?", trailed off Chase McCain and he hands over to Cream the Rabbit. "Cream? Can you make him talk about Rex Fury by holding him next to the edge of the tower?", asked Chase McCain.

"I can do even better.", said Cream holding on to Jimmy's feet. She flies carrying Jimmy holding him up and tries to flie to another building.

"Huh! You think you can scare me by flying you piece of crap?!", said Jimmy happily.

Cream is really mad and that made Cream let go on one of his foot and Jimmy starts to feel scared. "Okay! Okay! I'll give you information!", screamed Jimmy. "Just don't let me fall!", hollored Jimmy.

"Start talking then you...you...gay man!", insulted Cream and she stills hold on to one feet.

"Oh yeah...nice insult…", trailed off Jimmy. Cream let go of him and she let him drop for 5 km. She grabs both of his feet again and Jimmy screamed, "Alright! I work for Rex Fury!".

"Rex! Where is Rex Fury?!", demanded Cream and she let go on one of his foot again.

"I don't know! He just phones me! I never see him!", screamed Jimmy.

"Come on! Tell me more information!", threatened Cream and she lets of Jimmy again and he was being extremely frightened.

She grabs both of his feet again when he fell down to 10 km. "Okay! Okay! Talk to Tony Knuckles, he's at the docks! He might know where Rex Fury is! That's all I know! Just don't let me fall!", screamed Jimmy fearfully and Cream carry him back to the Security City Bank Tower and told the police everything.

* * *

After Jimmy was taken away by the police, Rosalina had made Chase, Cream, Cheese, and Luma get in her car and she drove to Auburn Docks.

Ellie called on Chase's Police Communicator and asks, "Have you got the lead yet?".

Cream responded, "Yes Ms. Ellie, according to a bad guy, he said that 'Tony Knuckles' is in the dock and we may think that he would be there knowing where Rex Fury is.".

"Okay Cream. I got you...just one more question...when we got the bird and the rabbit...why is it that it is in the robot?", asked Ellie.

Cream responded, "Dr. Eggman is bad. He uses animals to make them into a robot just so he can plan a world domination. Sonic said that ' is not good.'. Dr. Eggman has kidnapped my mom once and I wasn't too happy about it...I had to go save her...but found out that it's a fake. Sonic save her…the animals that you referred to is not how you should refer to them.".

"Wait...what do you mean?", asked Ellie.

"You should refer to that 'bird' as 'Flicky' and that 'rabbit' as 'Pocky'. Because since I came from the world where Anthropomorphic animals live, I was referred to it as a rabbit. Since the Anthropomorphic Animals and actual animals live together, we refer them with different names in order to avoid confusion. You understand Ms. Ellie?", answered Cream.

"Oh...I get it...I guess it's just to prevent confusion...okay! Chase remember, refer to me when you got the evidence!", said Ellie.

"Will do Ellie! Will do!", responded Chase and he turns off his police communicator.

When the police force arrive there, they all got out of the vehicle and Cream said, "Maybe we should ask the people around the docks…".

"Good idea! Okay guys, here's the plan.", said Chase and Rosalina, Cream, Luma, and Cheese huddle around Chase. "I'll go to the deep end of the docks, Rosalina will go through half of the docks, and Cream will not have to walk far and she can ask anyone without needing to go to the docks. Got it?", said Chase McCain.

"Got it!", said Rosalina and Cream simultaneously.

"What about us Chase?", questioned the Yellow Luma.

"Choo?", questioned Cheese.

"Okay. You and Cheese will look around to see if there's anything suspicious. Since the Luma can speak our language, I will give you the walkie talkie that I have. I have two walkie talkies.", said Chase and he gave his other walkie talkie to the Luma. "Remeber, report anything if you see suspicious, even if you see something suspicious that isn't important, make sure you report it. Got it?", questioned Chase.

"Got it!", exclaimed the Yellow Luma.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Alright team, let's go!", said Chase and they've split up to do their jobs. Everyone was asking where "Tony Knuckles" is. They all said something similar: they think that he's in the boat.

"But that's strange, I've already got into the boat and I saw nothing suspicious.", explained Chase.

"Maybe it's around the boat that we should go check on one more time for you?", speculated Cream.

"Maybe it's inside the boat that Tony's hiding.", said Rosalina.

"I saw nothing suspicious outside of the docks…", trailed off the Yellow Luma.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Okay guys, Let's look around and in the boat.", said Chase McCain.

"Uh...one question Chase. How are we going to get on a boat?", asks Rosalina.

Cream answers, "I got it. I can carry you guys on the boat while I'm flying.".

Chase is feeling concerned for Cream because she is already looking tired and decided to ask, "Are you sure you're not tired?".

"Don't worry, I know WHEN I can stop flying. Now grab onto my hands and hold tight.", said Cream. Rosalina and Chase grabbed Cream's hand and Cream flies a bit slowly.

She flew high but not as quick as she should get. "What's the matter Cream? Are we too heavy?", asks Chase.

"Nope...Chase, you're lighter. Rosalina, you're heavier. How much do you weigh?", asks Cream.

"Um…", trailed off Rosalina.

"Never mind, we're above the boat.", said Cream and she put them down on a boat and Cream is tired.

"Okay, let's look for it.", said Chase and they're looking around.

Cream found a graffiti that is sloppily-painted to looks like an "M" but with two dots at the top of the "M" on one of the metal boxes and reported, "Chase! Rosalina! Luma and Cheese! I've found a graffiti on the box!".

They've came around immediately and Rosalina asks, "Oh dear...that 'M' graffiti...this looks like a familiar portal…".

"It looks like we can clean it up...it looks sloppy…", said Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"Hold on a minute. Before we clean it, I need to send this to Ellie as police evidence of where 'Tony Knuckles' might be.", explained Chase. They agreed and he calls Ellie.

Ellie picks up and asks, "What is it Chase?".

"Ellie! We've found an evidence on where 'Tony Knuckles' might be. Here, I'll sent a photo to you.", said Chase taking a picture of a sloppy graffiti and sent the photo to Ellie.

Ellie got it and questioned, "Oh my...this is looking sloppy...how do you know where 'Tony Knuckles' might be with this sloppy graffiti-like looks?".

"Well...I think that maybe he's still in Auburn Docks…", asks Chase.

"Okay! Call me if you've got him!", said Ellie turning off her police communicator.

Cream got a bucket of water and asks, "Mr. McCain, is it okay if I splash the water on the graffiti right now?".

Chase thought about it for a moment and said, "Sure, the graffiti looks sloppy and I already sent the police evidence to Ellie. Go ahead Cream.".

Cream splash the sloppy-graffiti with water and instead of the graffiti being gone, it seems to turn it into the portal. Chase feels it and his body turns into dots. "Why is my body splitting up into particles?", questioned Chase and when his particles goes into the graffiti, Chase screams, "Ahh!".

"Chase!", exclaimed Rosalina and Luma simultaneously. Then, they both went into the graffiti.

"Ms. Rosalina! Mr. Luma! Mr. McCain! We're coming for you guys!", exclaims Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese and they both went into the graffiti.

* * *

 **Where will Chase and the rest of the force end up? Someplace evil? Or someplace nice? Tune in next time on Rosalina and Cream: A Rebooting Fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Robbing in Porto Ricco

**Chapter 7: Robbing in Porto Ricco**

Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. and Team Sonic were at the Frisbee Dog contest. Mario had a score of 950 points, Sonic had a score of 820 points, Knuckles had 1,080 points, and Tails had a score of 1,100 points.

Luigi is about to throw his first frisbee and the dog seems happy enough to get it. He scored around 50 based on where the target that the dog catches the frisbee.

The dog brings back the frisbee to Luigi, but the dog refused to let go when Luigi grabbed the frisbee. The dog growls and Luigi is already scared by the dog's menacing manners. Luigi let the dog have its frisbee and the judges gave him 0 points for the second round.

"Wow...Luigi is really a coward...", trailed off Knuckles.

"Yeah...he'll be like that until the cow comes home…", trailed off Tails and Knuckles give a fistbump to Tails.

Mario is slightly pissed off and defends Luigi's reasons of cowardice. Luigi managed to get a frisbee from the dog and throws at it before the dog was jumping towards his hands and the dog got the frisbee. Luigi gets no points due to out of target that he has.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Luigi can be brave when necessary, but what he had to work within the witches to save the day?", asked Sonic.

"What-a the chance of that-a happening?", said Mario. Luigi got scared again and got 0 points for not being able to go after the dog chewing the frisbee in the fourth round.

"Guys! Please set aside for your argument. We're missing Luigi doing something now!", exclaimed London.

"Yeah...let's just shut up and watch.", said Sonic and they all agree to watch. Luigi managed to throw the disk in a hurry before the dog is angry and the dog catches the frisbee on the outer target that gives 10 points.

The announcers gives them breaks for 10 minutes and Luigi is eating hot dogs. The dog stops chewing on the frisbee because the dog smells hot dog and goes after it angrily. Luigi screams and he ran away from "his" dog and the dog had managed to bite Luigi's socks off.

Luigi got the guts to finish his hot dog and the dog gets angrier until the police had managed to put the dog down. "I don't understand...why does the dog hates me?", asked Luigi to a police officer.

"To be honest with you sir...we don't know what the cause is so we're going to have to shut down the Frisbee Dog Contest and investigate of why the dog is so angry.", explained the police officer.

"And disobedient.", said Luigi.

"DIsobedient...what do you mean by that sir?", asked the police officer.

"I mean...the dog was disobedient in the Frisbee Dog Contest by not letting go of the frisbee. I've been nice to him, but he doesn't take it back. When I was able to grab the disc, I had to throw it quickly because the dog is acting up angry and the dog again refuses to let go of the disc again when the dog caught it. The dog seems aggressive officer.", explained Luigi.

"Interesting…", said the police officer taking notes. "Is there any other dogs that are being aggressive at the Frisbee Dog Contest?", asked the Police officer.

"No…", trailed off Luigi.

"Well...we may have to investigate it. There could be a cruel owner who owns the dog that seem aggressive to you. Why don't all you just go do other sports? Okay?", requested the Police officer. The tour guide, Mario Bros., and Team Sonic agreed to do other sports.

"How about archery? We can just shoot arrows to the target and then take a break.", suggested London.

"Let's-a go!", exclaimed Mario.

"Okey-Dokey.", said Luigi.

"Yeah. I guess I can shoot some targets.", said Sonic.

"Okay.", said Tails.

"Sure. Let's just see who can score the most points by shooting targets at a center!", exclaimed Knuckles excitedly.

Their first found was alright. Mario managed to get about 22 points, Luigi manages to get about 16 points, Sonic got about 19 points, Tails got about 25 points, and Knuckles got about 23 points when they're doing it near the cliff.

The second round is a bit tough. Mario managed to get about 21 points, Luigi manages to get about 18 points, Sonic got about 20 points, Tails got about 23 points, and Knuckles got about 22 points when they're doing it in the forest.

On the third round however, they're playing archery under the ridges of the cliff.

All of them went to play Archery. "Here's we go!", said Mario who trying to shoot the target.

Mario let go of the string on the bow and shot a bullseye 50 feet away. They were impressed of Mario Skills. Then it is Luigi's turn.

"Okey-dokey!", said Luigi. Then Luigi let go of the string on the bow and misses the target, instead accidentally aiming at the wheel of someone riding the bicycle due to wind issues.

The bicyclist fell down. "Oww!", said a bicyclist.

"Uh-oh…", said Luigi.

"Oh no!", said Mario.

"What happened?", asked Sonic.

"Luigi must've try to aim at the target and instead the wind carries the arrow to someone's bicycle wheel.", explain Tails.

"Should we help the guy who's got hurt from riding the bike?", asked Knuckles.

"Maybe…", trailed off Tails.

"I don't like that guy very much. He does make fun of me and I don't really like it.", said London.

"Let's get out of here.", said Luigi.

"Okay! This game is over!", said Mario.

"I agree with you man. I'll give all of your bows back to the owner quickly before anyone finds out who did it. We don't have any money to pay with it.", said Sonic.

Everyone returns their bows and arrows for them and decided that they should go to the Ruins of Wuhu Island. They get there quick as possible and run down from heartbreak hill.

* * *

Cream had landed on top of Rosalina and Chase and Chase yells, "Ow!".

"Sorry Mr. McCain.", apologized Cream.

"Ow...that's alright...I wonder where are we?", said Chase McCain.

Rosalina gets up and said, "I know where we are...we're in Ricco Harbor!".

Rosalina, Cream, Chase, Cheese, and Luma looked all around and Chase commenting, "Wow...but wait a minute, if it's called 'Ricco Harbor', why is one part of the name Italian while another is English…?",

"Um...I don't know, why?", asked Rosalina.

"If the name is in proper English, it would be called Rich Harbor and if the name is in proper Italian, it would be called Porto Ricco.", answered Chase. "Puerto Rico and Ricco Harbor…Hmm...", trailed off Chase. "Anyway, I wonder where Tony Knuckles is…", trailed off Chase McCain.

"Hmm...let's go ask anyone around here.", said Cream and they've ask the Piantas the whereabouts of Tony Knuckles.

After they've asked the Piantas around, Rosalina, Cream, and Chase huddled.

Chase describe his plan as this: "We've asked all of his piantas and some say that he's around here and they're not happy to have him due to robberies in Ricco Harbor. I'd say we split up and start looking for him. If you guys need me, call me with your police communicator.".

"Yeah. I agree. If we want to know the whereabouts of Princess Peach and Amy Rose, we will have to split up and find them.", responded Rosalina.

"So...where do we start looking for them?", asked Cream and they got out of the huddle.

Chase pointed to the blooper surfing station and said, "Rosalina, you check at the blooper surfing station.". Rosalina nodded.

Chase pointed out to the black boat and said, "Cream, you investigate inside the black ship.".

"Okay.", responded Cream.

"And I'll be investigating inside the light blue ship.", said Chase and all of the group had split up.

Cream and Cheese had investigated inside the black ship and since she knows that Rosalina, Chase, and herself had already asked the piantas, she decided to look around the ship.

When she is on top of the ship, she saw one of Tony Knuckle's gang. The guy saw it and he climb up to the top of the lighthouse with no light and got in.

"Come back here!", exclaimed Cream and she flew up the lighthouse with Cheese following her. She got in and while she is about to go to the Secret Level, Shadow Mario shows up. "Mr. Mario?", questioned Cream.

Shadow Mario is grabbing Cheese and waving away from the teleportation. "Choo-Choo-Choo!", distressed Cheese.

"Give me back my Cheese Mario!", yelled Cream angrily. Cream is at the Secret Level.

Rosalina is talking to the Pianta named "Big Daddy". While she was talking to him, one of Tony Knuckles's members stole and he hops on to the purple blooper and got away with surfing. "Hey! Come back here you yellow servbot look-alike!", yelled Big Daddy and he does what the angry Pianta does: raising both arms and yell.

"Don't worry sir, I will get that criminal.", said Rosalina.

"Yeah, mom will get it.", said the Yellow Luma. Rosalina hops onto the yellow blooper and tries to catch up with one of Tony's members while the Yellow Luma is holding onto Rosalina.

She had chased the guy who is collecting coins, then the guy went into the sewer tunnel and Rosalina with the yellow Luma follow him inside.

Chase on the other hand had gone up to the other side of the boat. He saw one of Tony's members on top of the platform that is next to the rocket nozzle box doing silly faces on Chase McCain.

"This is gonna take a while...to be a cat.", said Chase McCain and he meowed. Then he got an idea and he climb through the gates and platform.

After they've catched all of Tony Knuckles's members, they were at the light blue boat. Tony Knuckles was pissed and yelled, "Come and get me police pigs!". He is at the helipad.

They were angry and Chase asks, "Cream? Can you fly us over there?" And he pointed out to the helipad.

Cream was worried about doing that but trailed off, "I'll give that a try…".

"Choo…", said Cheese. And Cream had grabbed on Rosalina's hand and Chase's hand as she tries to fly on to the helipad. She only managed to fly them to the yellow submarine before Cream felt too tired to fly.

* * *

Long story short, they've managed to get onto the helipad and they've defeated Tony Knuckles. Chase McCain tries to call Ellie and said,"Oh no...I can't get the police communicator working…".

"Hmm...maybe this is the part of my world that I live in?", questioned Rosalina.

"I think your right...Mario and his friends do came here for a dream olympic sports...specifically hockey…", trailed off Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"I agree with you ma.", said the Yellow Luma.

Chase thought about it for a moment and said, "I wonder how we could get back home...Tony Knuckles, you got something to say?", and he shakes Tony's shoulders.

"No! I honestly don't know how we can get home! To tell you the truth, we were supposed to be robbing supplies at Auburn Docks when suddenly, I found a rainbow goop of graffiti on the ship and since it does look goopy, I decided that I should wash it. When I wash it, it turns into an image and...it lead me here. Few of my guys had been following on my trail and let me tell you, we were stealing stuff from here to get home.", confessed Tony Knuckles.

"Interesting…", trailed off Chase McCain.

Then, Cream got an idea. "Mr. McCain. I got an idea! How about if we build a warp pipe...with lego blocks! That way, we can get back to Lego City!", exclaimed Cream excitedly.

"Cream...that's a good idea.", responded Rosalina.

"But how are we going to find those lego blocks?", asked Tony Knuckles.

"Hmm...I think there may be more than what you've thought…", trailed off Chase McCain.

* * *

To be concise, Chase McCain had managed to find Lego Block in Ricco Harbor by shipment and he built for them and they managed to get to Lego City via the Warp Pipe and they were back on the ship that Cream has investigated.

"We're back at Lego City!", exclaimed Chase and he tries to use his Police Communicator again.

"Hey Chase! Have you found any evidence?", asked Ellie.

"Yes. We have caught robbers! Not only that, we also caught Tony Knuckles who is the leader of his gang!", exclaimed Chase.

"That's great, I'll send out backup!", exclaimed Ellie and she sent police backup to Auburn Docks.

* * *

To put it this way, all of the LCPD had arrested Tony Knuckles and his gang. They were taken to the Police Station. Chase, Rosalina, Cream, Cheese, and the Yellow Luma went back to the police station to explain what happened during the investigation.

"Oh my...so you guys tell me that when Cream tries to wash a gooped graffiti on the ship, you all were teleported to 'Ricco Harbor', and Tony Knuckles doesn't know why? That's very strange…", trailed off Ellie.

"I have a feeling that Bowser Jr. might be involved with this.", said Rosalina with a skeptic look.

"Who's Bowser Jr.?", asked Chase McCain.

"He one of Bowser's Son. You know Bowser, the one who always kidnapped Princess Peach?", questioned Rosalina.

"We know that Rosalina. How did Bowser Jr. got involved with the situation that we're having?", asked Ellie.

"Well, I've heard that Bowser Jr. does graffiti with a magic paintbrush once...Mario told me about that and...I wonder if Bowser Jr. had a connection with Rex Fury...I don't know how, but we got to find Princess Peach and Amy ASAP!", exclaimed Rosalina.

"Whoa Rosalina. Let's not rush yet. I don't know how Tony Knuckles had gotten out of the jail...and according to his statement, he does NOT have a connection with Bowser Jr…", trailed off Chase and everyone was arguing and speculating.

Then, Chief Dunby came in and said, "Chase, if you want to get back to being a captain again, all you need to do is-Princess Peach?", looking at Rosalina.

"Princess Peach...why are you in a police uniform...oh I get it. You want it look fashionable, are you?", said Dunby happily.

"Wait a second chief. This woman and this rabbit with their own creature are here to...volunteer for being a police officer. The woman that looks similar to Princess Peach is actually Rosalina and the rabbit that you're seeing is Cream. Her companion is cheese and Rosalina's companion is the yellow Luma.", introduced Ellie.

They all waved hello and Dunby responded, "So...what did you do while you've volunteered for being a police officer?", asked Dunby.

"We have caught some bad guys.", said Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"I'm sure you did…", trailed off Dunby thinking that Cream just played around the LCPD.

"We have caught Tony Knuckles-"

"Tony Knuckles!? Are you serious!? So that means that ALL five of you have caught Tony Freakin' Knuckles!?", yelled Dunby unhappily.

"Yeah...we all have caught Tony Knuckles is his gang…", trailed off Chase.

Dunby looks at him angry and said, "Why did you have those two pretending to be officers catching REAL criminals?! What's wrong with you Chase assigning those two 'volunteer' officers on that job?!", yelled Dunby.

"It wasn't him, it was us. We wanted to find out where-"

"You know what? I'm sending all of you to do farm work as your punishment! Chase I was going to give you back the status of the captain, but since you put your 'volunteer' officer at life, you're not getting it back easily and I'm sending all of you to the farm!", yelled Dunby.

All five of them were not happy and they were sent to Fort Meadows ordered by Chief Dunby.

* * *

 **Will Rosalina and Cream ever find out if Peach and Amy are okay? Will the Mario Bros. and Team Heroes get in trouble? Find out next time on this fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fort Meadows

**Chapter 8: Fort Meadows**

Chase, Rosalina, and Cream were changing clothes at the Police dressing room while Cheese and Luma were playing outside.

Chase has changed into a civilian clothes. Rosalina and Cream were changing into their normal clothes. When they're all done, they got out of the LCPD and get into the police car.

* * *

Chase is in the Police Car driving to Fort Meadows with Rosalina, Cream, Cheese, and the yellow Luma looking disappointed in the car.

"Um...Mr. McCain? Are you mad at yourself just because we're helping you and Mr. Dunby is mad at you?", asked Cream.

Chase took a deep breath and said, "No Cream. I'm not mad at myself or at you guys...I just don't understand why Chief Dunby is mad at us. Even though you guys are an Auxiliary Officers, you CAN make an arrest on a criminal.".

Everyone was confused and Rosalina asks, "I don't want to sound stupid but, what's an auxiliary?".

"Whoops, I meant Volunteer Officers. An auxiliary meant that you're supporting someone like...you're an extra helper of the police officers.", explained Chase. "Okay...back to the conversation. I don't get it why he's angry with us.", said Chase.

"Maybe it's because I'm 6 years old.", answered Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

Rosalina and Chase were surprised with Cream's responses and Chase asks, "Cream...have you had an experience of chasing a bad guy?".

"Yeah...there was a time…", trailed off Cream and she explains the story.

After Cream had explains her adventure, Chase responded, "Wow...I didn't think that you have that kind of experience of catching Dr. Eggman...I'm impressed honestly…".

"Thanks.", said Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"So Rosalina? What is your experience of defeating bad guys anyway?", asked Chase McCain.

"Well, here's how it goes…", trailed off Rosalina and she explains the story.

When Rosalina's done talking about her story, Chase responded, "You've been through places...that's pretty nice!".

"Yeah...at least I was doing SOMETHING to stop Bowser from taking the fairies.", explained Rosalina.

By the time that they've talked about their adventure, Chase exclaimed, "We have arrived at Fort Meadows!".

Then, the communicator is on and Dunby clarified, "Hey Chase, Rosalina, and Cream! I forgot to tell you guys where to work. You all have to do farmwork in Jethro Hayes Farm!".

"Of course Dunby. We'll get there.", said Chase reluctantly and Chase kept driving until he sees the Farmer waving for help. Chase parked the car and all of them gets out of the car for assignment.

"Hello Officer! I'm so glad that you're here!", exclaimed the Farmer.

"What seems to be the problem?", asked Chase McCain.

"Those walkin' turtles seems to have robbed our animals. They look like their metal animals...and that's not good for farmin'…", explained the Farmer.

"Oh no...you means robots?", asked Cream.

"Choo?", said Cheese.

"Yes...I think they're robots...who are you anyway?", asked the Farmer.

"I'm Cream and this is my friend Cheese. Cheese the Chao.", introduced Cream.

"Choo!", said Cheese.

"I'm Rosalina and this is my Luma.", introduced Rosalina.

"Hi! I helped my mom out.", said the Yellow Luma.

"And I'm Chase McCain.", introduced Chase.

"Nice to meet all of ya! Chase! I've heard about you on what you've done 4 years ago! You saved the city and got all the pigs back in the pen! So anyway...there were robots, turtles, weird mushroom-like creatures, and people with new faces. Those guys don't work together and they've seem to left farmers in confusion on what to do in a situation like this… Worst of all, there wasn't Jethro Hayes or Mrs. Hayes to control the farm. Somebody else control it. Can all of you help us get the farm back the way it was?", asked the Farmer.

"Sure. We'll get back your farm.", answered Chase and the farmer was relieved.

Then, some random group of LEGO robbers came by and said, "We should take out the cops, fast!". Then, they have fought them and defeated those robbers.

After that incident, the police team arrested them and they're taken away by Sheriff Huckleberry. The farmer told them, "If all of ya wanted to catch all of da criminals, you must wear the farmer's outfit.".

"Wait...why do we need to wear a farmer's clothes?", asked Rosalina.

"Um...since the new faces have shown up, they're scaring off pigs and...they seem to show that they have only a small concern. We need those pigs for Jethro. Otherwise, I fear that we are going to be suckling pigs for Jethro.", said the farmer.

"Okay...wait. Where's the farmer outfit?", asked Cream the Rabbit.

"Choo.", said Cheese.

"Cordin' to Jethro, one of his spare overall involves mucking out the pigs…", trailed off the farmer.

"Oh…", reluctantly trailed off Chase.

"Said it stunk so bad that he had to lock it up in a cupboard.", explained the farmer.

"Oh no...I'm not wearing one of those stinky outfit!", exclaimed Cream with a disgusted look.

"Choo!", exclaimed Cheese unhappily.

"Cream! Those 'stinky' clothes that they have are the only one that they have! Please, be grateful. You'll never know when we might need it later on.", told Rosalina.

"Yeah! What she says.", said the yellow Luma.

Cream felt embarrassed with a little bit of sadness. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound not so grateful Mr. Farmer. I have a standard of being clean and being smelly doesn't make me feel clean.", apologized Cream.

"Choo…", trailed off Cheese.

"That's alright. It isn't for you two ladies. It was meant for the officer.", said the Farmer.

"Ugh...Okay...do you have the keys?", asks Chase.

"Hm...he told me that it was buried somewhere in this farm...why don't you just go fix the tractor while I'll take those two ladies to get their new farming outfit just so you can plow the field for the key.", said the farmer and the Farmer lead Rosalina and Cream to get the outfits while Cheese and the yellow Luma stayed behind.

Chase, Cheese, and the Yellow Luma get together to build a tractor.

* * *

The farmer were having a conversation with Rosalina and Cream when suddenly, the farmer had bump into one of von Krunchman's henchmen.

"You...get back to work! There's no fooling around here!", said the henchmen.

"But sir, there are those people who want to work here…", explained the farmer.

"Hmm...those two women who are standing next to you?", questioned the henchmen.

"Yeah...I'm here for a farming job...I'm here because I like to befriend animals…", trailed off Rosalina.

"Me too. What she said.", restated Cream.

"So you both like animals...okay, let me get the clothes.", said the henchmen and he went into a room.

"Ugh! Hell no! I ain't wearing some stinky-monkey outfit!", yelled a man. The man was out of the room running, feeling queasy.

"Come back here! If you want your job, you have to wear this!", yelled another farmer chasing the man while holding the hanger of the stinky farmer overalls, and the man got out of the house by the time the farmer had reached downstairs.

"Aw man, no one wants to work at the farm since this is the LAST outfit that a farmer can wear and it stinks...who am I gonna ask to wear this outfit?", questioned another farmer.

"Well...I'm sure that no girls wants to wear a stinky outfit…", trailed off the farmer.

"I know someone who would want to wear that.", responded Cream.

"R-really? I thought you don't like the smell that Farmer Ted has to hang on to.", stated the farmer.

"I know. I had to ask that guy to see if he can give me one.", asked Cream and she goes to Ted.

"Um...excuse me sir, I would like to have that outfit. I know somebody that needs it.", said Cream.

"Who? You. Naw. That man who usually stays at the entrance would give you clothing.", said Ted.

"N-No. Someone who is building a tractor needs that overall sir.", said Cream and Ted had to go verify.

"Ted is not sure if you would want to wear that stinky clothing.", said the farmer.

"No. I wouldn't want to.", said Cream.

"I would.", responded Rosalina.

The henchmen has came back with clothes. "Here is your clothes for both of you and when you're done, get to work! Understood?!", questioned the henchmen.

"Yes sir! But I have a question sir!", responded Cream.

"What is it!?", said the henchmen feeling annoyed.

"Um...what if those clothes that you gave us are too tight?", questioned Cream.

The henchmen blushed at first, thought about the answer, and exclaimed, "Put your clothes on first and tell me later!".

Cream nodded disappointedly. Rosalina and Cream had their farmer overalls were on.

* * *

When they were back out, one overall is too big for Cream while Rosalina's overall is too tight.

The henchmen looks at Cream and says, "See! It fits on you bunny baby!".

Cream wasn't too happy of what she has received, but says, "Yeah...it's a little too big for me…".

"Don't worry about that. You'll grow out of it. And besides, what I'm worried about is that IF YOU DON'T GET TO WORK!", exclaimed the henchmen.

Cream was frightened what the henchmen said and Rosalina responded, "Hey! Don't frighten my girl! She was half-right! I got tight clothes that she said were too tight!".

The henchmen sarcastically responded, "Oh. I'm so sorry. I got the only clothes in the closet that a lady COULD wear!". Then the henchmen got serious and exclaimed, "I don't care! Now get to work!". Rosalina and Cream got out of the barn feeling humiliated.

"Um...I overheard what you said before.", said Ted coming back inside the barn feeling relieved. The henchmen gave him dirty looks. "Did you say that it's the only tallest overall for women?", asked Ted.

"No...I made her wear the tallest overalls for MEN.", responded the henchmen smiling. Ted's face has shown some disgust not because of the overalls, but because of the henchmen's dirty, smelly teeth.

* * *

Chase McCain already wore the farmer overalls. Rosalina and Cream have came over and Rosalina questioned, "Wait...you already got the farmer overalls?".

"Yes Rosalina. Some farmer had given me the overalls and I truly accept it. I can't believed that I wore the same overalls from 4 years ago. It has the same stinky smell.", answered Chase smelling his overalls, and then coughing with a disgusted look in his face.

Rosalina and Cream agreed that Chase's Farmer Overalls smells really, really terrible. "Since, I got the tractor, some guy name Ted told me I didn't have to plow the field to look for the key, but did tell me to fix the tractor which is now looking for the oil and gas can to fill up.", explained Chase and they felt frustrated.

Long story short, they were able to fix the tractor when all of a sudden, the henchmen had came by for the assignment and asks, "Hey, little girl? You did say you like animals, right?".

"Yep. I sure did.", said Cream.

"Choo.", said Cheese.

"Well first off, you go find the 5 pigs. We need them just so we could do farm work on them! Okay?", said the henchmen.

"Um...are the pigs dirty?", asked Cream nervously.

"Choo?", questioned Cheese.

"Sure. The pigs do have a dirty mind of its own and it can get real ugly on their body. We need the pigs to be cleaned! Got it!?", exclaimed the henchmen. Cream and Cheese willingly obeyed and they get to work.

The henchmen turn to Rosalina & Luma and exclaimed, "You! The one with a star creature!".

"It's a Luma, sir.", said Rosalina.

"It's true, sir.", responded the yellow Luma.

"What the-you know what, here's your assignment, take the eggs out the hen's nest and give them to me, okay?", asked the henchmen.

"Okay, we'll do that.", answered Rosalina.

"Hold on a minute! I got a question!", exclaimed the yellow Luma.

The henchmen was annoyed and questioned, "Okay, what is it little guy!? Is it something that you CAN'T do?".

"Uh, no. I can do the job, but which came first? The chicken or the egg?", asked the yellow Luma.

Rosalina, Chase, and the henchmen were thinking about the answer and they came up with the answers.

"Chicken.", answered Rosalina.

"Egg.", answered Chase.

"Um...Both. They are a part of a nutritious breakfast. Now, get to work!", exclaimed the henchmen and they both get to work.

The henchmen tells Chase to set up a scarecrow with the security camera on their hand. It's to prevent animals from taking vegetables out and Chase goes to do it.

* * *

 **Guys...I have to tell the truth...I'm really, REALLY sorry to say this but, I'm afraid I've lost my interest to write the remake of this fanfiction. After one year ago, there's an unforeseeable and unfortunate encounter in my life. It makes it difficult to continue on this fanfiction...I'll explain it on Twitter/Deviantart about this situation.**

 **For those who followed me, I want to thank you for your support. I couldn't have kept my interest in the involvement of the internet without you guys. Seriously, I'm VERY grateful of who's following me on ANY people who looked into any site that involves me, EBCrazy2.**

 **As a strongest compensation, I will do the following: an artwork that involves Rosalina and Cream, 2 NEW fanfiction ideas, and 10 very funny Mario Kart 8 Deluxe photos that I'll be posting on Twitter. Follow me on Twitter and Deviantart if you like! Thank you for reading this fanfiction!**

 **PLEASE leave a review for more support! Thank you again and enjoy your day!**


End file.
